


Dilemma

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Conflict, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ratonhnhaké:ton and connor the assassin are twins, Ratonhnhaké:ton is a wild boy, Ratonhnhaké:ton loves the sex with his twin brother, connor the assassion is very shy, haytham can get whatever he wants, jealous haytham, non blood relationship, they are VERY different
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 论和一对双胞胎谈恋爱的好处与坏处





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *海尔森/狼康/康纳，斜线有意义  
> *无血缘关系  
> *3p结局  
> *非常狗血，非常ooc，请谨慎观看

1

庭院里救火的人四处奔走，一边大喊大叫，仿佛这样就能减小火势或者让老天忽然下场雨。

Ratonhnhaké:ton从藏身处闲闲的走出来，目标就在面前无人看守的二楼。不停踱步的金色目标显示对方的手足无措。这令他颇为满意的跃上楼。

他拿出武器，准备着致命一击。

如果没有从拐角里走来另一个人的话。

Ratonhnhaké:ton警戒起来，因为他知道来着是谁。

对方看着他，帽檐下的眼里是赤裸裸的估量和，兴味？

这令他不快。手中的斧头在空气中画了个圈。

“第三次了，”他忽然说话，口音抑扬顿挫，带着一股闲适和从容，似乎对周遭的吵闹声充耳不闻，他眼睛紧盯着Ratonhnhaké:ton，“这是你这个月来第三次打扰我的工作。”

这在Ratonhnhaké:ton听来可以算得上夸奖了，何况这本来就是他的目的。

“你的项链，很特别。”他接着说了句令人摸不着头脑的话。

“肤色也是，眼神也是，”他不客气的上下打量他，对Ratonhnhaké:ton手中的利器毫无畏惧，深蓝的双眼最后落到Ratonhnhaké:ton腰腹的部落图腾。

“全身都是如此。”他慢吞吞的补充。

那目光犹如实质，如同火焰将他迅速灼伤，战栗，沿着伤口扩散至四肢。

在这样侵略性极强的目光中，Ratonhnhaké:ton居然忍不住后退一步。

“你……”

他想到自己该开口说点什么，但第一个字还没说完，却发现声线已然嘶哑。

不知何时，他认定的最大敌人站在他面前一步之遥，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，像足了诱惑，又像是踌躇满志。

“我特别的刺客，我想知道你的名字。”

2

“我不喜欢这个地方。”Ratonhnhaké:ton环顾了一周无人看管的屋内，皱着眉发表了看法。

“我以为你故意引我过来，应该已经有了目的地才对。”身后紧跟而来的男人慢悠悠的说道。

Ratonhnhaké:ton斜睨了他一眼，“你可以不必跟来。

惹来对方的哂笑。

“我不擅长拒绝别人，更别说是来自你。”

“你是怎么想的？就这样甩掉你的那群跟屁虫，只因为我临走前给了你以为的暗示？”

男人看过来，眼神幽深，“查尔斯他们明白什么时候该开口，什么时候该闭嘴。”

“可我不懂。”Ratonhnhaké:ton靠近他，紧贴住男人的时候发现他的肌肉紧绷，呼吸刹那间急促。这让他炫耀的看了他一眼。

只一眼。

下一刻，他被用力推到墙边，陈旧的腐木味钻入他的鼻孔，男人身上的气息伴随着他的体温一起传递而来，这让Ratonhnhaké:ton喉咙干涩，不由自主发出低沉的呻吟。

“我会让你懂。”他冲着Ratonhnhaké:ton的唇低声说，神色自若，根本无从料想他的手，灵活轻佻，擦过温热的腿跟，如蛇一般钻进裤缝。

他忽然眉头一皱，嘴里发出一声咒骂，在Ratonhnhaké:ton得意的笑容下失控的吻住他。

在换气的间隙，他恶狠狠的瞪过来。

“你做了什么？”

“我讨厌等待。”Ratonhnhaké:ton暗想，他只是做了一次尝试，来自与生俱来的好奇，但男人脸上不快的表情令他倍感鼓舞。“怎么了？你没办法让我懂了吗？”

男人眯着眼，冲他展示手指间，从他体内带出的黏腻液体。

“你剥夺了我的乐趣。”

“我制造了我的乐趣。”Ratonhnhaké:ton冲他龇牙。

又是一次猝不及防的吻，男人用上了牙齿和舌头，Ratonhnhaké:ton从不示弱。直到男人毫不留情的撞进来。

他在Ratonhnhaké:ton耳边喘息，听着迷人极了。

“不许再有下次。”他警告着，天知道他凭什么命令他。

Ratonhnhaké:ton动了动腰，咬上他的耳朵。

“我不向圣殿骑士保证任何事。”


	2. Chapter 2

3

Ratonhnhaké:ton尽量减轻自己的落地声，但还是被发现了。

站在角落的刺客掀开兜帽，露出那张和Ratonhnhaké:ton一样的面孔。只是和作为部落未来首领的Ratonhnhaké:ton带着狂野不羁的风格不同，对方被蓝白相间的刺客袍包裹的严严实实。

在Ratonhnhaké:ton看来，实在是沉闷又无趣。

“你这个月来翘掉了几乎所有的训练课，阿基里斯为此对我抱怨了很久。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton不在意的挤开他，大步朝浴室走去。

“他无时无刻不在抱怨我。”

“而且你还错过了昨天的会议。”刺客跟上来，不依不饶。

Ratonhnhaké:ton取下帽子，从盛满水的桶里舀出一碗水，自头顶淋下。在瞥见刺客走过来时，故意剧烈摆头，看着他皱眉避开的样子偷笑。

“哥哥。”他这样称呼这个刺客，“你总告诉我形式并不重要，所以你不妨直接告诉我，这一次的目标是什么。”

刺客嫌弃的试图抹开衣服上的水珠，妥协的叹口气，“Kanen'tó:kon被他们抓住了，我已探明了位置，明天他们会押送他到纽约堡。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton一把拿过毛巾擦掉水，“交给我了。”

刺客疑惑的看过去。

“你说过你讨厌救人质的工作，说那是——”

“浪费时间和精力。是的我说过，不过目前兄弟会的大部分成员都去了波士顿，你能想到比我更好的人选吗？”

刺客眨眨眼，忽然手指点向他的锁骨，这让Ratonhnhaké:ton受惊吓的后退一步。

“所以——”他拉长了音调，“你频繁消失的这三个月，是因为这个？”他再次指了指那个位置，即使Ratonhnhaké:ton没有费心去照镜子，也知道他说的是什么。回来之前那个混蛋圣殿骑士可没少折腾他，所以在他脖子上留下印子似乎也不是不可能。

但明明白白的被指出来还是令他有些窘迫。

“请放心，这不会影响任何事。”他边说边打算离开，也不管对方听明白他隐藏的那层意思没有。

在他快要走出房间时，刺客叫住他，带着笑意。

“我不是个老古板，你可以选个时间把她带回来。”他用上了“她”，还说自己不是个老古板。

Ratonhnhaké:ton想了想那个男人不失英俊的脸庞和独特的风度，被自己的想法给吓到了。

“哈，还是，还是改天吧。”

4

一踏入绿龙酒馆，便感觉四周的视线全汇集到他身上。Ratonhnhaké:ton坦然的一一回敬。斜靠在二楼栏杆处，仿佛永远站不直的戴帽子的家伙邪恶的看过来，慢腾腾的让开了位子，露出一张熟悉的面孔。

他在看到Ratonhnhaké:ton的瞬间，露出一丝淡淡的微笑，旁边的四个男人在和他一一点头后便很快散开，其中最傲慢的那个，Ratonhnhaké:ton记得他的名字，Charles Lee，在男人目光无法到达之处，向原住民勇士传达了他眼里的鄙夷和不屑。

这并不会让Ratonhnhaké:ton觉得难堪，相反，他大步走过去，故意撞上他的肩，在Charles几乎不可置信的暗怒中，泰然自若的坐到男人的对面，用后脑勺接受他喷火的视线。

男人戴着他的三角帽，全身规矩整洁到没有一丝褶皱。

“用不着为难他。”男人眼里却写着赞赏。

“我可没有为难任何人。” Ratonhnhaké:ton拿过他的杯子，对里面的液体皱眉，男人很快替他换上了水。

“今天怎么会忽然过来？”他眼里带着欢乐，但更多的是疑惑和一点点不起眼的，戒备。

“你们的人抓走了我的朋友，我需要你替我放人。”

在听明白Ratonhnhaké:ton的话后，男人微微睁大眼，有些不敢相信。

“噢。”他最终这样说道，“我就觉得你们有种相似的地方。”

“所以呢？”Ratonhnhaké:ton玩弄着手中的杯子，似乎对此毫不在意，“放还是不放？你知道我有办法把人弄出来。只是可能，会有些损失。”

男人微微敛眸，脸上毫不掩饰得到了某种乐趣。

“那你总该拿东西来交换。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton在桌下用膝盖碰了他一下，达成了他们之间的交易。

“跟我进来。”男人暗沉的目光扫了他一眼，下了命令。

“你很喜欢跟人下命令呢。” Ratonhnhaké:ton的话里不全是抱怨。老板娘意味深长的向他们展示了房间中那张才换新的床后，被男人礼貌了请了出去。

“这里看起来不像她说的那么干净。”

“我能怎么说？这里来来去去睡过杀手，醉鬼，妓女，还死过人。”男人取下帽子，端正的放在桌上，慢条斯理的解开他规矩的领结。

Ratonhnhaké:ton用沉默表达他的嫌弃，随即男人抬起了他的下巴。

“没什么可挑剔的了，因为你现在，就是我的妓女。”


	3. Chapter 3

5

“做的很好。”男人发出满足的叹息，手指沿着Ratonhnhaké:ton 吞吐阴茎的嘴画着圈，停在青年鼓起的脸颊，宠爱的戳了一下。

“在他们所有人当中，你是学的最快的。”他赞美道。

Ratonhnhaké:ton挺想知道“所有人”都是些什么家伙，但男人忽然按住他的脖子，半强迫的令他吞下剩下的阴茎，直到他的鼻息擦过卷曲的毛发，才松开钳制，爱怜的抚摸他的头发。

“我不太懂，你为什么不肯叫我的名字。”他忽然说，语气带着一丝遗憾，Ratonhnhaké:ton抽空瞄了他一眼，将他沉浸于欲望的面孔看的分明。他闭上眼，双膝朝前滑动，男人的腿长得更开，他的肩慢慢擦过那昂贵的布料和隐藏在其后的滚烫肌肉。

这令他他早已硬的不像话，但双手被男人束缚在身后，光是抚慰自己都做不到。而男人的手不时揉弄他的下巴，催促他吞的更深，更快些。

Ratonhnhaké:ton从鼻子里发出难耐的轻哼，忍耐住硕大的圆头挤压喉咙的刺激，强迫自己放松，再放松点，好让舌头沿着弹性的柱身打转，时而用上力气，迫使男人昂起头，一把拽紧他的黑发。

“我的婊子。”男人压抑着发出不知道是称赞还是气恼的声音，兀然将他拉近，嘴里的肉茎坚硬如铁，深深的刺入他的咽喉。火辣辣的疼痛后，湿滑的液体迅速将他灌满。

他咳嗽着将余下的精液吐出，在眼角捕捉到男人促狭的笑容时，气愤的扑倒在他怀里，将他柔软的双唇故意咬出血印。

他给予的，Ratonhnhaké:ton要加倍奉还。

男人接受了这个带着腥气的吻，任由他用勃起的阴茎用力摩擦腹部。

“快点。”Ratonhnhaké:ton将喉咙暴露在他的目光之下，男人加快着手中的速度，用捕食者般的激情在他的脖颈烙下痕迹，另一只手沿着他迷人的腰线滑下，隔着一层柔软的皮草用力抠挖着隐秘的洞穴。

Ratonhnhaké:ton被刺激的酸软无力，光靠肩已无法支撑自己，快要失去对自己的控制，男人趁机抬起他的一条腿，用坚硬的肉柱虎视眈眈的抵住了股缝。

“你还在等什么？” Ratonhnhaké:ton嘶吼着，被欲望折磨的声音只余彼此才听得分明。

“之前的问题，为什么不肯叫我的名字？”男人堪称固执的盯着他，不肯错过一丝一毫的表情波动。

Ratonhnhaké:ton将头抵在他胸前，脸上的表情无辜至极。

“因为如果我叫你Haytham或者Keyway，就好像……我们真的很亲密一样。” 

Haytham忽然的沉默，让Ratonhnhaké:ton有些不解，但他没能看到什么，便被男人按住腰，将阴茎整个送入他体内。

在被彻底拉入欲望的漩涡前，他隐约听到男人冲他耳边咬牙切齿的骂了一句：“没心没肺的小狼崽！”

 

6

Ratonhnhaké:ton穿上的裤子的时候，还是没能避免的一个踉跄，最后扶在墙壁上，才没有摔在地上。

Haytham早已穿戴整齐，听到声响，才将视线从窗外移回屋内，完全没有搭把手的意思。

“我们该离开了，你今晚出发，还能赶在你的小朋友惹恼我的部下前救回他。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton感觉腰以下的肌肉都酸胀无比，一想到之后需要骑马，就觉得眼前一片黑暗。

“大团长果然言而有信，”他努力不表现出来自己的困境，戴上帽子后，率先推开门，Haytham盯着他的背影看了几秒后，快步跟了上去。

“我和你一起去。”

“我记得你之前说你下午有个会，而且还命令我快点脱衣服。”

“当时是这样，”Haytham瞪了他一眼，就这他别扭的姿势看了许久，“不过我不去也没关系。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton无所谓的耸耸肩，心安理得的钻进了大团长的专用马车。Haytham在进去之前，忽然回头看向不远处的教堂顶端。但那里什么也没有。

Ratonhnhaké:ton毛茸茸的头钻了出来，不快的催促他：“太阳快落山了。”这令他不再迟疑，轻巧的跃了进去，冲马夫做了指示。

在他们离开不久后，蓝边白袍的刺客从人群中踱出，他注视着远去的马车，顿了顿，推开了绿龙酒馆的大门。

老板娘对去而复返的青年露出讶异的表情，好心的询问他是否落了东西。刺客点点头，顺着女人的目光走上了二楼的房间，几秒后，他铁青的一张脸冲了出来，如一阵风从酒馆离开。

当他的刺客学徒将这件事毫无添油加醋的报告给他时，他是根本不信的。别说对方是圣殿骑士大团长，属于画像就挂在刺客兄弟会墙壁上的最大那一幅的那种，就算是普通的圣殿骑士如今也和刺客兄弟会势如水火，只要见面就一定会刀剑相向。

而Ratonhnhaké:ton居然背着他，在这个复杂的形势里和那人保持着这样的关系。而联想到之前被他戳破的痕迹以及Ratonhnhaké:ton对此的表情，他分明就毫不在意。

他想努力忘掉那女人暧昧的目光和房间中残留的性爱气味。但这些都像刻印一样，在今天，深深的留在他的记忆中。


	4. Chapter 4

7

 

Kanen'tó:kon被狠狠训斥了一番，Achilles如果不是因为连日阴雨使得走路都有些困难，估计早就用拐杖敲他的脑袋。

Ratonhnhaké:ton被莽撞的土著勇士那少见的垂头丧气逗乐了，肩膀撞了下一旁自见面后就一言不发的刺客兄弟，然而没有得到回应。灯火下，刺客未取下兜帽，整张脸都隐藏在一层薄薄的阴影中。

他正欲开口，Achilles敏锐的转过头。

“Ratonhnhaké:ton。”老者的声音带着不怒自威，青年恭敬的上前一步。

“你这次做的很好。”这是难得的夸赞。但他的表情并无喜悦。老者拖着年迈的身躯，察觉了某种暗藏的氛围。

“Connor，你们可以离开了。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton率先离开地下室，在楼梯的入口处停了下来，几秒后，Connor高大的身躯走上来，和他四目相对。

一瞬间，他们之间无需言明的默契发挥了作用。

Ratonhnhaké:ton的脸上，诧异、恼怒、难堪通通看的分明，而埋藏在Connor平静无波的表面下，愤怒、质疑、失望都毫无隐藏。

他跟着Connor到了卧房，忍耐着彼此间弥漫的一触即发的危险。Connor背对着他整理着自己的武器，他看到寒光如水和刺客颤抖的拳头。

“虽然不知道是哪只小鸟告诉了你我的事，”他一开口，起初酝酿的平静猛然被撕开一个口子，火药味和不知死活的挑衅扑面而来。“但正如我之前说过的，这不会影响任何事。”

Connor正在解开袖口的动作一滞，下一秒，桌子被踢翻在地，锋利的利剑横在Ratonhnhaké:ton的喉咙。

“如果你还有半点对我们事业的尊重——”

他的话惹来Ratonhnhaké:ton剧烈的反抗和蔑视的眼神。

“够了吧，别试图用你的理念来居高临下的审问我！”

他一脚踹中Connor的下腹，刺客避开的同时，他如游鱼一般溜走，手中的匕首已出鞘。

“还记得你说的吗？形式并不重要，我能够兵不血刃的救回Kanen'tó:kon，他和Achilles甚至根本不会知道是怎么发生的！”

“可我知道！”Connor向来平静无波的脸上染上一丝愠怒的暗红。“所有看到你们同进同出的人都知道！知道你是怎么……”

他忽的闭上嘴，而Ratonhnhaké:ton忽然就笑了。

“这就是我们的不同，Connor。我在部落里长大，我的名字是Ratonhnhaké:ton，这是族母赐予的名字，希望我能在艰难的生活中依旧追寻我想要的自由；而你的名字是Connor，Achilles给了你他死去儿子的名字，你接受了这个，还接受他的理念并且摒弃了你作为部落勇士的尊严，成了他的傀儡！而你们设计规划的世界未来在我看来全是虚无缥缈，又怎么会得到认同？”

“但他给我展现了另一个世界的未来，虽然同样是缺乏时间来实践。但至少，我觉得我不再盲目，或者，一意孤行。”他并没有提及那个名字，但他们彼此都心知肚明。“并且，让我接上你刚没说完的话，是的，我很乐意爬上他的床，毕竟他操我操的非常舒服。而我开始可怜你，因为你甚至不敢承认你有欲望。”他转动着匕首，“嗖”的一声插进刀鞘。

“很抱歉，如果你不再想看见我，我倒挺愿意回部落的。”

“不需要。”Connor最后看了他一眼，声音带着一丝不易察觉的沙哑。“只是从今天起，所有刺客兄弟会的事都不再与你有关。”

 

8

 

Connor在雪地中追踪一辆运奴车。它在两个小时前沿着开阔地的羊肠小路驰行。车辙印依然清晰，意味着那两米见方的狭窄空间中挤了不少人。他叹口气，能想象他们脏兮兮的面孔从栅栏的空隙间渴望伸出去的样子。

他在树干间敏捷的穿行，如同一头优雅的豹子。树下抽烟的一个哨兵甚至没看清他的身影，便被割断了喉咙。

他的鲜血是这个雪地中少有的温暖。Connor看着手掌的红色液体，忽然多了一丝不知所谓的优柔寡断。但他不会停下，而这些雇佣兵本也可以活着离开。

只要他们有一点点把原住民当人看的话。

Connor最后收拾的是他们头领，他正压住一个女孩，享受她因恐惧而嚎啕大哭的模样，在用刀割开她破旧的衣袍时，Connor扭断了他的脖子。

她依旧在哭，Connor顺着她的目光看到雪地中央堆砌的尸体。

可他无能为力。

他将女孩交给了幸存者，并从他们口中得知有关附近营地中奴隶交易的秘密。

“有一个和你很像的人在我们离开前偷偷溜了过去。”其中一个男孩怯怯的说，“我之前差点以为就是你。”

“为什么这么确定？”Connor温柔地看着他，给了孩子勇气。

他从衣服里掏出一根羽毛，漆黑油亮，蕴含生命的光泽。

“他送给我的，只有真正的勇士才能取到这样的羽毛。”

Connor和他们告别后，骑上马向营地的方向飞驰而去。Ratonhnhaké:ton或许对刺客组织有颇多不信任，但他是大山的子民，对待贩卖奴隶的行为，他从不手软。

天色暗的很快，他的马因为辨别不清路而忽然笔直朝河边奔去，Connor急忙拉住缰绳，就在这时，在前方雪地异常深厚的地方，他未能察觉一条铁链自两颗大树间横过，狂奔的马在和它剧烈的撞击中发出一声悲鸣，Connor连人带马一起重重摔倒在地。

似乎就像等候许久一样，一张厚网从天而降，将他罩得密不透风。

一两声火枪声响起，马的嘶鸣骤然中断。

Connor有些难过，那匹马是他的朋友。

“放弃挣扎吧，肮脏的下贱货。”一群人从躲避处争先恐后的涌出，一个带着帽子的红衫军格外高大，一脚踢在他的肚子上，迅速的踩住Connor正欲动作的手臂，狭长的军刀携风而来，猛地插入他耳边的雪地中。

四周的火把将男人的脸上的狰狞照的分明。

“你该后悔没有摔断脖子，刺客，因为我特意为你准备了一百种死法，你会在去往地狱的路上痛苦的尖叫，直到流干所有的血。”

 

9

 

Connor被五花大绑至营地时，在大门外看到两边各摆有一个十字架，上面用长长的木桩钉着一个原住民的尸体，他们的姿势被摆成怪异的形状，嘲讽恐吓着每一个被运送进来的奴隶。

如果Ratonhnhaké:ton因此发怒而剥掉了某个落单士兵的头皮还示威的扔到营地门口，Connor认为这也不是不可理解的事。目前的情况是，没能追到凶手的驻兵上尉把他当成了Ratonhnhaké:ton，复仇的火焰在他眼中预示着接下来会发生的惩罚。

尤其当Connor看到摆满一屋子还沾染着暗黑血迹的刑具时，上尉的笑容更显阴狠毒辣。

“让我想想，你喜欢听别人的惨叫声对吧，所以用刀割下头皮的时候你很享受是吗？是吗？？”他兴奋的在Connor面前踱着步，在说到最后一个字后，狠狠的扇了刺客一个耳光。

“我也享受这个，享受你的痛苦。”他看着Connor嘴角的血迹露出一丝微笑，“你们这些下贱的野蛮人，真以为穿上人的衣服就可以和我们平起平坐吗？在我看来，你们比下水沟里的老鼠都卑微愚蠢！”

他的语速忽然快了起来，掐住Connor的脖子让他抬起头，他眼底的疯狂一览无余。

“我是你们的救世主！我将你们从愚昧且堕落的生命中解救出来，让你们的灵魂享受被鞭挞的痛苦后能够升往天堂！你该跪下来舔我的靴子，求我在用刺刀挖出你的眼睛时会记得温柔一点！”

他哈哈大笑着反手又是一巴掌，接着用上拳头，“咔嚓”一声，几乎盖过了Connor的闷哼。上尉愉快的按压他之前殴打的地方，很明显，一根肋骨断了。他粗糙的手掌摸过Connor嘴边的血痕，故意沿着刺客的眼角涂抹至下巴。

“还不够。”他喃喃道，取过一把小巧的匕首，顺着Connor的衣领割开，很快，刺客强壮的胸膛露了出来，当冰冷的刀锋贴近皮肉时，能轻而易举透过光滑紧致的肌肤察觉流经其内的，富含生命力的血液。

Connor因他刺入匕首的动作，发出一声微弱的轻呼。

死寂的屋内，刀滑过皮肉的声音竟可以清晰到这个地步。呼吸声渐渐急促。男人看着汩汩流淌下的红色液体，用手指堵住伤口恶意的抠挖，满意的看着刺客因剧痛而扭曲的面孔，然后用这新鲜的液体效仿之前，在Connor的另一半面颊上涂抹上如鹿角一般的图案。

“这下才对。”他兴高采烈的点点头，手中的匕首扔到一边，大力撕开Connor胸前的布料，猛地扣住后颈，朝前带去。Connor微感不妙的抬头，立刻和上尉混杂着残忍和兴奋的目光对上，心下忽然一沉。

“下贱的刺客，如果你乖乖的跪下来舔我的屌，我或许会考虑留你全尸。”


	5. Chapter 5

10

在Connor被押进刑讯室的同时，殖民地民兵指挥官WilliamJohnson在候客室里看到了这一切。

“你最好有个好理由。”那位上尉面色不虞的走到Johnson身边。他愿意卖他面子人纯粹是因为Johnson在殖民地有个不错的名声，又擅长笼络原住民，曾经给他解决过一些麻烦。

“晚上好，上尉。实际上，我接下来的提议对你只有好处没有坏处，尤其是在我看来，长久的驻守这里并不是个好主意。”

上尉露出一丝兴趣。他被派驻在这个鸟不拉屎的地方已经快半年了，别说捞点好处，满目所见之处只有看不到尽头的森林和荒芜的城镇，平日不断又有原住民来骚然他们。所有士兵和他一样因为长久的等待和离开故土家园而满腹怨气，巴不得有机会能够早点离开。

“你的调任不过是Edward Braddock 的一句话而已。而他恰好和我的一位朋友非常亲密。”

“这位朋友是？”

Johnson微微一笑，“愿认知之父指引我们。”

所以，该说Connor运气不错。因为如果是除了他的任何圣殿骑士，不论是大陆军副司令的Charles lee或是刚升迁的军队新贵JohnPitcairn，都不可能会开口要求怒火冲天的上尉放人。而连日来殖民地驻军和原住民冲突不断，Johnson作为军队管理领地的负责人，试图通过谈判来阻止矛盾的进一步升级，如果这一使命无法达成，他就被迫要将这个职位拱手让人。而他对易洛魁的土地垂涎已久。

而把Connor从狼嘴里救出来，不过是顺水人情而已。

“你能转告你那些刺客朋友，不要试图以卵击石吗？”Johnson用上他流畅的印地语，Connor防备的抬头看了他一眼。这一眼，倒让对方楞了一下。

“居然是你？”Johnson露出一个诧异的表情，“我这下知道为什么Charles对你非常防备了。”他开始认为这是Kenway大师的计策，或者这个原住民的刺客根本就是个间谍，不管如何，那他进一步实施后续的土地政策则能从中获益。

他没有再深究Connor的行为，在他看来，这些驻军的暴行本就令人发指。而易洛魁联盟的领主们正在庄园里等他，所以他只是交待了一下，就让随从护送Connor返回纽约。 

Connor在半睡半醒中，察觉有人在看他。但他失血过多，加上在雪地中被拖行许久，整个人都陷入高烧后的恍惚。他是想提起精神的，但身下柔软的床散发着清新的香气，而抚摸在额头的手带着难以言喻的温柔。

这让他想起了母亲。那个只有在面对他和Ratonhnhaké:ton时才会微笑的女子。

他也许呼唤了她，因为她的手再次温柔的抚摸他的脸庞，最后轻轻盖住他的眼睛。

“睡吧。”她说，“做个好梦。”

 

11

“当Johnson说给我准备了一份礼物的时候，我以为会是一套书，一把剑，或者，一栋房子。”一个声音从门口传来，正待在卧室角落的Connor被吓得不轻，手中拿着的小物件不小心摔倒地上，发出清脆的碎响。

“唯独没想到居然是一个人。不过，看来你对目前的处境还挺适应的。”

Haytham Kenway，圣殿骑士大团长，他比挂在地下室的画像看起来要年长一些，嘴唇更薄，脸庞更瘦，鼻梁似乎也更挺拔。但他的双眼，被Achilles形容为“邪恶且充满欲望”的眼神，此刻透着一股全然的好奇和愉快。

Connor飞快了的看了眼地上的东西，正欲弯腰，腹部的疼痛立刻提醒了他之前的遭遇。Haytham立刻走过来，无比自然的扶住他，宽大的手掌握住他的腰侧。这让刺客如被针刺一般，慌忙避开。

圣殿骑士似乎并没在意，他捡起地上的东西，那是一张袖珍的船桨，陶瓷制成，非常精致，可惜却碎成了两半。他颇为遗憾的看了看，最后放在了一边，那张桌上赫然是一座造型精美的帆船模型。Connor注意到她的旗帜是黑色的。

“这是我父亲的船，之前被一直放置在我家客厅里，后来被一个好事的家伙为了讨好我专程从英国送来。漂洋过海，她已经是一艘真正的船了。”

Haytham盯着它，似乎陷入了回忆，忽的转头看向Connor。

“你喜欢船。”他的语气里带着笃定。

Connor看着那被他失手摔坏的船桨，觉得有些抱歉，嘴里不自禁的回答：“因为我也有——”他猛地住嘴，意识到自己在向圣殿骑士的头领透露他的消息，但Haytham看着他，眼里全是平和自在，就像他们是熟识已久的朋友，当他对自己讲述了关于父亲的故事后，Connor仿佛理所应当的该向他分享一部分自己的秘密。

Haytham肯定发现了他的防备，转而道，“她叫寒鸦号，是一艘——”

“双桅纵帆船。”Connor完全不知道自己为什么要接话，这令他自我厌恶的撇过头不去看面前的敌人。

“没错，”Haytham笑了，“她之前属于西班牙船队，我父亲在得到她后替她改了名字，她从此伴随着他一起在西印度群岛驰骋。”

这让Connor耳朵动了动，脸上努力表现出不感兴趣的样子。

“注意到这个了吗？”Haytham的话立刻吸引了他的注意力，男人正指着半开船舱的一角，“这里藏着一只潜水钟，我父亲就是靠着它去往水底残骸中挖掘沉没的宝藏。”男人的声音带着叙诗般的沉静悠然，Connor跟随着他修长的手指，视线无可避免的长久停留在这艘优雅的船身上。

“这里是炮弹曾经击打的痕迹，”他抚摸着一处深色的凹陷，“他被数倍于己的敌人围困于加勒比海，当时西班牙无敌舰队的炮火差点毁掉了她的主桅杆，但她乘着北风，将他从绝望的困境中拯救出来。”

“在这个地方，她用铁皮承受了传奇战舰的炮火，46发侧旋炮令她在那场战场中立于不败，更不用说这集优雅与力量的船首，一旦突破敌人的防线，带给他们的只能是绝望。”

不知什么时候，Haytham绕过桌子，靠在了Connor的背后，也许是因为故事，或者是因为他的语气，令Connor没有一丝一毫的反感于此时此刻盖在他手背上的温度，引导着他去抚摸，去感受寒鸦号惊心动魄的历史。

“她……很美。”良久，Connor发自内心的赞美着。

Haytham凑近Connor的耳边，低声说：“优雅与力量，就跟你一样，我特别的刺客。”


	6. Chapter 6

12  
当Haytham忽然靠近时，Connor花了一秒钟时间思考他的意图。捏住他的喉咙把他扔到墙上再踩上几脚是个不错的选择，但此刻拦在腰间的手臂没有给他退路。

他下意识侧过脸，男人的唇只微微擦过脸颊。即使只是这样，Connor也觉得那里一阵刺痛。

对方因此而流露出真实的疑惑令他握紧了拳头。

“怎么了？”他的眉头微皱，松开手，仿佛第一次打量他一样。

也许是离得太近，Connor透过他的双眼一下子看清了他眼里在寻求一种失落的希望，一种盲目的慰藉。令他迫切想打碎这份期待，让男人明白降临在他身上的并不是一种恩赐，而是靠下流手段赢来的短暂愉悦；同时又想厉声质问他，究竟明不明白这份亲密意味着什么？

但Ratonhnhaké:ton的样子浮现在脑海。他不知道他的双胞胎兄弟试图从这男人身上寻觅什么，而探寻这个缘由只会令Connor感到痛苦。 

“我，”他一开口，无数刻薄和隐含毁灭的词句自他口间消退，他做不到，他做不到在Ratonhnhaké:ton看不见的地方将一份可能的感情毁掉。“我想我只是累了。”

男人骤然松开眉头的模样令他也松口气一般，不料Haytham忽然牵过他的手，走回床边，微微用力拉着他坐到床沿。

他紧张的手心都是汗，并且确信Haytham发现了这一点。

“你当然可以接着睡觉，但得先让我检查下你的伤口，你刚刚弯腰了对吧。”

这似乎是个充分的理由，在极为短暂的时间里，Connor完全想不出拒绝的理由，Haytham已经着手解开扣子，双眼微垂，一副清心寡欲的样子。

亚麻布料的睡衣相当宽松，竖排衣扣没多久就全部解开，下摆被撩起，露出下腹缠绕的绷带。没有渗血，这意味着伤口将很快愈合。

男人赞赏的看了他一眼，顺着白色的布料试探的轻抚，犹如羽毛滑过的触感，Connor结实的小腹情不自禁的微微紧缩。

他本以为就此结束，没有料到Haytham接下来，突然抱住他的腰，两人一起倒在柔软的床上。又是一个吻，只是这一次，Connor躲闪不及。但其中有多少是源自一股陌生的迟疑，他自己也未必说的清楚。

这个吻杂乱无章，毫无条理，冲动且意味深长。

而当Haytham在结束这个突如其来的吻后，脸上的笑容令刺客心乱如麻。

13

身为圣殿骑士的首领，Haytham并没有太多时间花在卧室里。他叮嘱Connor注意休息并体贴了安排了两位女士照看他，或者，监视他。

不过这确实让Connor松口气。与其说是和敌人共处一室而令他紧张，倒不如说Haytham这个男人让他感到危险。不管隐藏在他微笑背后的意图是什么，Connor一点都不想掺和其中。但Haytham把他的武器和衣服都藏了起来。

“何必那么急，一旦你康复，我就痛快的还给你。”他走时说的志得意满，就像笃定Connor绝对不会另想它法似的。

他盯着玻璃，观察窗外的地形，了解到这里并不像人来人往的城镇，更像是偏居一隅的别墅。树木填满了围栏外的空间，宽大的花园里安置着精美的喷泉。Connor只需要打破窗户，跳上二楼的露台，便可以爬上那最高的一颗橡树，头也不回的奔向森林。

但Anna和Jean无时无刻不在对他嘘寒问暖，不管是汤的温度，煎鱼的鲜味，汤勺的大小，床的柔软度，她们都会一一过问。在终于被两位姑娘围住要替他洗澡换衣服的时候，羞红脸的Connor一边低声拒绝一边试图推开她们，可又不敢太用力，当聪明的Anna趁机脱掉他的腰带时，Connor咬牙冲出重围，光脚跑向浴室，一手还提着松垮垮的裤子。

这个场景恰好被晚归的Haytham看的一清二楚，Connor猛关上门后依旧能听到他放肆的笑声。

当Connor如临大敌的返回卧室时，女士们都没在，Haytham也不在。二楼的房间里安安静静的，似乎人都走光了。Connor看了眼窗外的夜色，被走廊尽头房间的声响吸引了。

Haytham就在书房里，白天还整齐的书桌上堆满了各种类型的书籍、羊皮纸、卷轴，一瓶墨水摔碎在地，墨汁溅的到处都是，之前的声音可能就来源于此。男主人对此毫不在意，依旧盯着摊开的一本书，神情严肃。

“你让我看不透。” Haytham匆匆看了他一眼，说了句莫名其妙的话。“当我觉得你离我很近时，你又忽然离我远去。”

Connor木着脸听完这句话，不由自主的避开他的目光，落到书架上的某个地方。

“Jean告诉我你一直在观察外面，她说你的目光专注而虔诚，她形容你像一头迷路的小鹿让人心碎，说到最后，这位一向温和的夫人甚至指责我不该把你困在这里。” Haytham的话令他心头一跳，男人似乎并不在乎他的回复，绕过桌子朝他走来，背着烛光，Connor注意到他疲惫的双眼和紧抿的嘴唇。

他停在Connor一步之遥，眉宇之间是一种令人心慌的破碎。

“我困住你了吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

14

 

他们离得太近，Haytham身上那醇厚的酒气此时才被他察觉。

“你喝醉了。” Connor别开脸，

“或许吧，”他目光冷淡，“否则，我怎么会试图向一个没心没肺的家伙寻求爱情？”

一时间，Connor无法分清他指的人究竟是Ratonhnhaké:ton还是他自己。但无论哪一个，都不应该让Connor像现在这样，胸腔轰鸣作响，舌尖尝到焦灼的苦涩，肺部空气被瞬间抽走，心脏急速悸动。比之前那个莽撞的吻，更令他无所适从。

“这并不是，”Connor想要从他隐含的话语束缚中挣脱出来，徒劳的寻找可以退避的方向，“我不是——”他迟疑的停顿了一下，Haytham紧锁着眉头牢牢看着他，就像希望他能给出答案一样。

“我不知道你指的是什么。”他避开那个视线，仿佛就能借此避开心头瑟缩的挫败感。而Haytham靠的太近，每前进一步，逼迫着Connor不断后退，直到背后靠上坚硬的书柜。他的下巴被抬起，被迫接受Haytham漫不经心的打量。

“很简单，我若是吻你，你会拒绝吗？”

Connor一时梗住。

“会还是不会？”他不耐烦的问着，眼里蕴含着暴风雨。

Connor发现他竟然回答不了。Haytham的反应比之前更为激烈，一副被气的不轻的样子，忽的扯住他耳边的发辫，在刺客吃痛声中堵住他的嘴。

他不知道Haytham究竟喝了多少，但从他唇舌间传递来的浓厚酒香，几乎把从不喝酒的Connor熏晕过去。他完全被对方压在书架上动弹不得，男人吻技娴熟，动作渐渐失控，手带着让Connor瞠目结舌的无耻，自然的探入他的睡裤，虽然被刺客眼疾手快的握住手腕，但还是被轻易的握住要害。理应沉睡的性器早已微微勃起，薄薄的布料被顶端的液体打湿了一小块。

Haytham似乎笑了，又似乎没有，他吻的更加激烈，如同倾其所有，不顾一切，带着一种致命的偏狂，让Connor所有的反抗都终归徒劳。

夜晚，在书房的寂静之中，Haytham按住他的手握住彼此触碰摩擦的性器，他心如擂鼓，喘息不定。他不敢睁开眼睛，任由男人在他脸颊、脖子和露出一半的胸膛上烙下痕迹。当他释放在男人手中，惊喘声被对方吞下后，他低声呜咽，如同迷路的幼狼。

离开书房，他和他纠缠着倒在原属于Haytham的那张床上，窗外，森林的树影在夜光下摇摆。

 

15

 

夜晚里，Haytham一遍遍在他耳边询问，求证，承诺，蛊惑着，缠绵着。

“承认你爱上我，愿意待在我的身边。”

他翻过Connor，让他趴在床沿，湿淋淋的阴茎再次插入已然红肿的入口，不待青年适应，就用力的抽插起来。青年一个哆嗦，挣扎着试图起身，但被他强势的按了回去，胸膛贴到身下人紧绷成优美线条的后背。

即使被欺负成这样，刺客依旧不肯妥协。

“为什么你就是不肯承认？”恼火的圣殿骑士忽然一个深深刺入，如愿捕捉到Connor那几近破音的惊叫。Connor的脸上尽是汗水，埋怨的扭头瞪了他一眼，“我不需要向你承认任何事!”

“真是颇为熟悉的回答呢。” Haytham淡淡的回到，抬起他的一条腿，逼迫着Connor条件反射的夹紧甬道中的肉棒，而男人恶劣沿着湿漉漉的缝隙突然挤进一个指节。

青年如同被丢到岸上的鱼一样差点弹了起来，沙哑着声音冲他反抗道：“你究竟有完没完？”

“翻来覆去就是这句话。你这贫瘠的词库究竟是来源你此时特别愉悦的负面影响，还是你根本就是间歇性的反复无常？”身后的男人不咸不淡的评述着，跟平常故意装出来的温文尔雅判若两人。“如果不是太了解你的身体，我几乎都要以为这个身躯里换了个灵魂。”

这句话本该能引起Connor的反应，但男人坚挺的阴茎不断戳刺着令他浑身酥软的嫩肉，他无从选择的将头埋在枕头里，对不断从嘴里逸出的呻吟感到懊恼无措。

他头一次知道，一个男人竟然可以让另一个男人如此无能为力，羞愤欲死。

“你的样子，就好像我会吃了你。”

Haytham凑过来，和他的手扣在一起，他的头发早已散开，披在肩上，Connor在泪眼婆娑中觉得他看起来太过温柔，就像个朦胧的幻觉，转眼便会烟消云散，无影无踪。

“你之前，说的什么？”平复着呼吸，Connor忽然问起这个问题。

显然从酒精的蛊惑中得以清醒，Haytham恢复了之前的冷静，用手梳理着他的头发，略一思索，笑道：“你们的信条。”

“为什么会提起这个？”

“别这么防备，我对你们的信条了若指掌。只是，在我们有限的认知中，我希望能你在顾全生存本身的同时，能够试图从固有的思维中脱离出来。毕竟，没有谁是唯一的恶魔。”

“这话从一个圣殿骑士嘴里说出来。”

“你以为我所做的只是为了引诱你吗？并不是，我只是不愿意看到你在你不理解的事业耗费青春，当有一天岁月流逝，你能抓住的只剩下自己。那多可悲是吧？”

“我并非不理解。”他反驳。

Haytham的眼里沉淀着岁月的光泽。他反问：“你真的理解吗？”

Connor未置可否，他忽然开始试图思索Achilles和Haytham的区别所在，但烦恼的根源靠了过来，手放在他的腿上，刺客愤怒的看向他。

“你不会以为一次就够了吧？”他的笑容看起来懒洋洋的，碍眼极了。

在被紧摁在墙上，承受Haytham毫不留情的抽插时，Connor那尚且清明的脑袋很快只剩下模模糊糊的记忆。

他要逃走，绝对。


	8. Chapter 8

16

Connor一直试图并竭力避免搅进Haytham和双生弟弟之间的纠葛，但目前为止，唯一显而易见的结果是，他不知道做了什么让Haytham的关注点不可避免的偏了。

甚至有天下午，他试图用一场经历解释Connor和Ratonhnhaké:ton的诸多不同。

“那是一座西班牙的地下赌场，我的线人在白天是一个衣冠楚楚的绅士，操着地道的西班牙语，头发梳的一丝不苟，一个彻头彻尾的种族主义者，但到了晚上，他会摇身一变成为连英语都不会讲的希腊学家，满口的拉丁文讲述数学和地理。有趣的是，他们彼此并不知道对方的存在。”

“你也是这样吗？”Haytham在安静的午餐时，忽然这样问道。

刺客白了他一眼，“我不知道。”

男人不置可否的嗯了一声，忽然问：“你为什么坐那么远？”

隔着长的夸张的餐桌，Connor和他遥遥相望。干脆不回答。

正如他之前所想的，他尽力了。但，这一切很困难，尤其是这个叫Haytham Kenway的男人每时每刻把这一切变得更困难。

他该如何拒绝？

当Connor结束完早晨的探险，Haytham会等在门前和他见一面后再出门，而每次男人总会戏剧性的将仅仅几个小时的离开演绎成一场痛苦的离别，当他把Connor按在门上，当着一屋子的女仆试图用吻将他憋死的时候，他如何拒绝？

在庄园后面的葡萄藤架下，Haytham哄着他吃掉一颗如紫宝石的葡萄，在看到Connor苦着脸忍耐着嘴里果实饱满汁水中的酸涩后乐不可支的大笑出声，随后，当他拉着青年到了花园深处，用嘴替他做了很多妙不可言“补偿”的时候，他该怎么拒绝？

而就在昨夜，Haytham在深夜里忽然出现。他们在半开的雕花窗玻璃下纠缠在一起，暗红色的天鹅绒毛毯被他们垫在身下，他抬起Connor的一条腿，从背后刺入的又深又急，Connor在他每一次全力挺进时无法自控的抬起腰臀，只为让男人坚硬的阴茎搅进的更深，Haytham暗沉的目光看了过来，低头和他激烈的吻在一起。沉静的夜里，肉体拍击和交合处的水声越来越响，直到极限到来，Haytham掰过他的脸，一口咬在肩上。当彼此喘息平复，享受萦绕于此的片刻安宁时，Haytham用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，不断留下一个个亲吻时，他该如何拒绝？

他发现自己受困于一个名叫Haytham牢笼，他越来越能读懂男人脸上的表情，知道他在书写时爱皱着眉头，在红茶和啤酒间更倾向于后者，会自己种植庄家，睡不着的时候会对着寒鸦号的模型自言自语，最钟爱的那匹马有个奇怪拗口的名字……

如果把一切都归咎于Haytham卑劣顽固的手段和索求无度的贪婪，或许Connor会觉得好受些。但他心底清楚，这只是个借口。正如弗吉利亚庄园的大门永远开着，他可以选择任意时间去森林里闲逛，他甚至可以在夜晚爬上房顶呼呼大睡，没人会打扰他，而Haytham对此只会表现出喜爱，他的刺客服和袖剑就在书房的箱子里，他每次路过时都能看到。

但他选择了视而不见。Haytham又是怎么想的？Connor不知道。他总能回想起第一个夜晚里，男人用忧郁的目光质问他的场景。

“我困住你了吗？”

如果，如果说现在Haytham再来问他，Connor也许会给他一个答案。

他在房间里来回走了会儿，因为这个想法而脸颊发烫。忽然，一阵由远及近的马车声传来，大约有四五辆，最后都停在门前的庭院里，他在窗边好奇的探出头， Charles Lee那张熟悉的脸很快出现在视野里。

 

17

Connor起初没打算偷听。

但当他看到Charles脸上高傲自满的神色时，总会不免想起十多年前的森林里，他被他掐住脖子，对方看着他如同他是最低等最下贱的东西，他手指上冰冷的戒指在Connor脸颊边刻下痕迹。

然后，母亲死了。他被迫和Ratonhnhaké:ton分别，去寻找自己的方向。

如果说狩猎圣殿骑士是出于对刺客兄弟会未来发展和利益的考量，对Charles Lee则更多出于私人恩怨。他试图不去思考目前和敌人最大头目保持着诡异亲密这件事，而一旦想到这件事同时牵扯上他们兄弟两更令他头痛。在注意到他们向葡萄园集结时，Connor在床上塞了两个枕头，把门关好，从窗户攀上房顶，光着脚朝葡萄园跑去。

他们在园中的长廊里休息。Connor刚找到一处低矮的灌木隐藏自己，就听到Haytham带着一丝疑惑的开口：“波士顿？”

“是的，Kenway大师，他们在波士顿港口把几条东印度商船的茶叶都倾倒进了海里。”

“这个消息我早就知道了。但这不过是我们事业中的一个小挫折而已，况且头疼的应该是愚蠢的英皇，而不是我们。而且你应感到高兴，这次之后，你会成为叛乱军的首席医疗官。”

那个人得意的回以一笑。

“还有一件事。”另一个声音听起来有些沉闷的人略有迟疑，“在那群自由之子中，我看到一个熟面孔。”

Haytham没有说话，Connor能想象他挑着眉一脸不耐的样子。

这时，Charles Lee开口了，他不像Connor遇到他时那样的趾高气扬，此时带着一点不满和恼怒，飞快的说：“就是你的那个土著‘女人’，我看到他了，站在Samuel Adams身边，耀武扬威。”

Connor瞬间猜测到了缘由，他之前因为意外没能和Adams碰头，他肯定用某种方法联系了Achilles。而老导师居然能说动Ratonhnhaké:ton去帮忙，这倒让他有些惊讶。他下意识不去理会Charles Lee在提及他时的不堪用词。

可这不代表Haytham能容忍。

“他不是我的‘女人’，Charles。被部队里Washington一流的败绩和狭隘给感染了，让你也成为只会耍嘴皮子的无能之辈吗？”他也许极具威严的瞪了他一眼，因为即使后续话语中传达出的轻蔑显然超过了这位大陆军副司令所能承受的程度，他也没有一句反驳。

“Kenway大师，”剩下一个一直没有说话的人忽然开口，“那天我也看到他了。Johnson如果不是去打探他的情况去了，今天也会过来。但，那个青年跟之前很不一样，他穿着刺客袍子，毫无疑问是我们的敌人。”Connor和其他人都能听出他隐含的指责，Haytham又怎么可能不知道？

Connor感觉他的手掌在微微渗汗，光脚被一根小刺折磨的隐隐发痒。他有些不敢去听，但一种无形的力量将他钉在原地，徒劳且无望的等待着接下来的话。

男人沉默了一会儿，只有一小会儿，也许在思考措辞，又或许在估量他接下来的话可能会带来的影响。

“如果你们在质疑我的行为会给圣殿骑士团带来什么影响的话，大可不必。对我而言，没有什么比骑士团更重要，也没有任何东西或者人能超过我对骑士团利益和未来的期待，哪怕有，我坚信那个答案也是一样。”

“那个刺客。”他重复了一遍这个称呼，似乎需要在嘴里反复咀嚼一样，“如果他再来捣乱，就除掉他。”

他的话平稳有力，散发着刀锋般的冷意，令Connor遍体身寒。他没有听完后面的话，因为他逃走了。在庄园门口撞到了一个端着点心茶水的女仆，顺走了一把银质餐刀，在女仆惊愕的注视下，头也不回的跑进森林。


	9. Moral Issue（只有车的番外）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *daddy kink  
> *cp为haytham/connor  
> *微涉及哭哭啼啼的康纳和dirty talk

康纳忽然睁开眼，与此同时，遥远的山间传来一声惊雷。

透过敞开的窗户，能看到天的那一头乌云密布，聚集在一起的云层间时而电光闪烁，轰隆的雷声如脚步一样朝这边走来，直到整片天空被染成浓黑。伴随着第一粒雨滴落在窗沿，飞快的，密集的雨点从天而降，湿润的水汽夹杂着泥土的清新，悄无声息的溜进安静的卧室里。

康纳侧躺着在床上，迷糊的看着窗外的大雨，一时不知身在何处。忽然，一阵风夹带少许水珠飘了进来，让青年忍不住抬起手臂去感受那阵舒爽的凉意。

身后的人忽然动了动，探出一只手，握住他手臂，将他带了回去。

耳尖忽然被柔软的东西擦过，康纳意识到那是一个亲昵的吻，如同安抚调皮的孩童。

“吵醒你了吗？”

康纳摇摇头，放松自己陷入柔软的床垫里。

“只是前段时间太累了，而过来又需要至少一天的路程。”

他转过头，旁边的海尔森慵懒的像只大猫，带着一点睡意，眼里满是喜爱的看着他。

“我注意到了，”海尔森回答，揽住他的腰拉近一点，“你早上骑着马忽然出现的时候，我还以为发生了什么紧急的事。”

但什么都没发生。

仅仅是因为想念他了。

当海尔森站在书房窗前，看到青年跃下马和管家打招呼，然后抬头看过来时，一种从未有过的激情迅速将他笼罩。他完全不知道自己是如何熬过康纳走上来的短暂的几分钟的，他只知道那一刻里，所有思想的火苗被熄灭，所有的理智荡然无存。他呆在原地，剧烈的心跳声萦绕在耳边，喉头干涩，手中的笔悄然滑落也未曾察觉。

直到熟悉的脚步声在走廊间回荡，他从石化中顿然回神，用自己预料不到的速度将迎面归来的人抱住。康纳乖巧的在他怀里，微抿着嘴，双眼微垂。是他最熟悉的羞涩的模样。

没有等到去卧室，或者说，海尔森老早就想这样尝试，把强壮俊美的青年扒光按在书桌上拼命操弄一番。当他把硬物顶进柔软的肉洞时，衬衣甚至还挂在他的肩头摇摇欲坠。他一反常态享受这场暴风骤雨的性爱。每一次都捅进最深处，而康纳无从拒绝，只能承受海尔森给与的一切。他唯一能做得只有在肉柱顶进极限时，用湿热的软肉把阴茎紧紧咬住，在男人不间断抽插中大力的收缩肉道，任由被快感的浪潮席卷。最后他的双腿几乎环不住海尔森的腰，口中发出阵阵难以承受的呻吟，通红的双眼控诉着操控一切的男人。

“你那个表情让我觉得自己犯了十恶不赦的罪行。”

海尔森边说着将头埋进青年柔软壮硕的胸前，开始慢条斯理的舔弄着微红的乳头。

说归说，他其实挺不满的，毕竟他们究竟多久没见面了？三个月，还是五个月？Ratonhnhaké:ton那个小混蛋把他霸占的彻彻底底。但怀里的青年睡得那么熟，脸上全是疲倦和满足，让他即使再禽兽也做不出把人弄醒的行径来，只好扔掉了所有的工作，跟着躺在床上，消磨了整个下午。

康纳自然明白他的意思，埋怨的瞪了他一眼。但之前沉睡的梦境还在脑海中回荡，当海尔森翻身压上来，英俊深刻的脸忽然贴近，吻随之而来。霎时，那场朦胧的，意味深长的，荒诞的梦境忽然清晰起来。

梦里的海尔森和现实里的他瞬间融为一体，康纳嘴里不禁呢喃出声。

他话音刚落，他们彼此都忽然愣住。

康纳猛地涨红了脸，逃避的看到一边。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“什么？”

“别装傻，我听到了，你叫我什么？”

“那——那不是叫你，我是说那并不是——”他支支吾吾的解释，“那是个梦！只不过在梦里，你是我的……”

海尔森挑着眉，带着一点不可思议，但眼中的燃烧起来的兴味述说的不同的含义。

“父亲。”他接下康纳耻于说出口的那个词。

一种禁忌的背德感令青年的脊背升起一股激颤。

“我没这么说！”

“你就是那个意思，我听得懂你们莫霍克语的这个词。”

康纳自暴自弃的把头试图埋进枕头里。

“我说了那就是个梦，你跟梦里的人也不太一样，他更老一些，更严厉，会瞪着我，命令我做这做那。”

“哦。”海尔森淡淡的点了点头，抚摸上康纳发烫的脸颊，“按年龄来讲，我确实可以有你这么大的儿子。”

没待康纳说什么，他翘起嘴，拉开青年柔韧的双腿，将自己嵌入其中，不知何时硬起来的性器虎视眈眈的抵上柔嫩的腿根。

“告诉我，康纳，他在梦里是怎么命令你的？比如，有像这样让你打开双腿吗？”

他用上了平日里少见的，发号施令的声音，沉郁低哑，带着不动声色的威慑。康纳在他戳弄的动作下情不自禁的将腿张的更开。

“才没有。”他忍不住小声的回击。

海尔森没有放任他，掐住青年臀部的手用力到隐隐作痛，康纳反抗的蹬了几下腿，在丝滑的床单下留下几抹痕迹。

“这就是你对待父亲的态度吗？”海尔森毫不留情的斥责，捏了捏他温暖的腿肉，冷不丁沿着依旧湿滑的甬道探入一指。早已过分敏感的肉洞一口将手指吞入，贪婪的软肉缠了过来，期待更多的刺激。

康纳微微张着嘴，眼里浮现一层薄雾，臀部缓缓的伴随着海尔森指头抽插的动作摆动起来，但海尔森就是不肯给他更进一步的爱抚。

“每次都是这样，”海尔森的声音听起来有几分冷酷，和他滚烫的阴茎截然不同，“每次只要想蒙混过关的时候，就用种眼神来看我。”他毫不留情的抽出手指，打量着上面残留的体液。

“我一直以来都太放纵你了，实在不是为父之道。”他慢吞吞的勾起嘴角，满意的看到康纳难耐的喘着气，试图用湿软的一塌糊涂的肉缝磨蹭他的硬挺。

“乖孩子才能得到奖励。”男人故意后退一点，冲他舔着手指咂吮出声。在康纳听来，这个声音带动着他体内涌起的所有欲望和羞耻，甜蜜和疼痛交织。

他快要失去对自己的控制。

“……对不起。”他挣扎的叫出声，试着回想梦里的情境。他的脸更红了。在海尔森意味不明的目光下，他闭上眼，补充上那个羞耻的称呼。“爸爸，我错了。请原谅我。”

一时没有得到回应，康纳偷偷睁开眼，看到的就是海尔森咬住手指，脸上晦涩不明。

“我起初以为这是个有趣的玩笑。”

他一开口，声音里全是赤裸的欲望。如果康纳是个女人的话，光是听到这个声音就湿透了。但实际上，他也是如此。之前海尔森还半插入的情况下他就疲倦的睡着了，在醒来后，即使海尔森抽出了性器，之前射进去的精液和分泌的体液在此刻都变得异常鲜明。

海尔森不知道自己给康纳带来了怎么样的麻烦，但他同样的，被忽如其来的烦恼迎头痛击。

“但你不该这样叫我的，我的康纳。看看你，这样无辜无知躺在我的身下，我没办法控制自己不插坏你的小穴。但父亲总要给孩子一些教训，他们才不至于走向歪路没错吧。我可以这样做吗？我可以把我的种子全浇注在你体内让你尖叫，让你满足？而康纳，我挚爱的儿子，你只能承受我给你的充满背德的爱和欲望，成为我的女人。”

海尔森边说着，手指顺着开启的肉洞一次次戳刺那柔滑的甬道，康纳如同一条忽然被扔上岸的鱼，激烈而被动的承受接下来的命运。或许是迎接死亡，又或许会有一场甘霖。

“你这个坏孩子，故意在床上这样叫我，不就是让我教育你吗？你希望我怎样做？是这样吗？”他猛然抽出手，粗大的阴茎抵上不断开合的小洞。

“还是——”灼热的硬物缓慢挤开松软的肉道，一寸寸的顶入，早已等待许久的软肉欢呼着纠缠过来，令海尔森几乎无法动弹，一滴汗划过他的脸颊落在康纳的小腹，青年眨眨眼，试图唤回迷失在这场肉欲交欢中的部分神智，但他失败了。  
他抱住海尔森的腰，胡乱的像小狗一样舔吻着男人的脸，嘴里不要命的一遍遍叫着他。

“爸爸，爸爸。求你进来，快点。”

“爸爸，深点好吗？就这样，再深些。”

“爸爸。”

直到海尔森忍无可忍的要求他闭嘴，得到康纳委屈的回视，如同他才是那个搞砸一切的人。

“我简直不敢相信我居然会嫉妒你梦里的那个家伙，因为你一定不敢这样瞪他。”

在不停歇的顶入抽出中，海尔森忽然来了这么一句，眉头不悦的皱了起来。

“你还叫他爸爸是吗？真让人讨厌。你明明是我的。”说完，仿佛怒气还不够发泄似的，他忽的抽出湿淋淋的阴茎，再次“命令”起来。

“翻身，儿子。”

康纳咬住唇，很快的执行了命令，海尔森奖励的在他挺翘的屁股上拍了下。

“果然只有棒子才能让你长记性，现在居然这么听话。”他伏在青年因性爱而高温的背上，沿着湿滑的洞口再次顶入，比之前进入的更深。

但他只反反复复的浅浅插入抽出，之前被挑拨到极限的身体已无法忍耐这样的敷衍玩弄。康纳被逼的眼睛湿润，呜咽的转过头，丢掉所能拥有的自尊，只为祈求他能快点结束这场折磨。

“你知道你该说什么。”俨然暴君一样的海尔森，示威的在他唇边添了口。

青年能做的极为有限。

“父亲。”他的声音因欲望而嘶哑，又因为本来的声音就比常人更轻缓温柔，此时听来格外的缠绵煽情。

他换了个叫法。

海尔森听的很清楚，就是之前康纳尚徘徊在梦境与现实中脱口而出的称呼。在他口里，那声语调特别的“父亲”竟带着一丝神圣的意味。

但海尔森的阴茎还牢牢插在他饥渴的穴肉里，那里的热度能将所有的理智焚烧殆尽。

“做得好，儿子。以防你之后又忘记了我的教育，我会射满你的肚子，确保你一整天都带着我的精液去往任何地方，边湿掉裤子的同时边回忆我说的每句话。”

男人猥亵的给了他一个深吻，腰身早已大力的动起来，每一次都确保肉柱操开所有的嫩肉顶入最敏感的肠壁。在反复的操弄摩擦中，康纳早已不知道自己在说什么，或许什么也没有，又或许是更多的被海尔森引诱说出来的放荡的淫词。巨大的刺激令他再也承受不住，他粗壮的阴茎紧紧只是贴着床单就很快就射了出来，但海尔森还没有结束，坚硬的性器在他痉挛的肉壁间摩擦，戳刺，顶入，每一次都令他浑身战栗，四肢百骸如同被电击过一遍，酥软无力，紧张的肉洞慢慢软化，打开，留给男人更多进入的余地。

最后，就如同海尔森承诺的那样，他射进了最深的地方，康纳觉得他被牢牢的打上他的烙印，成为海尔森永久的一部分。

康纳埋着头，不停地抽着鼻子，显然是被欺负哭了。

他居然在床上操哭了自己的儿子？海尔森不太在意的这样想着。但他尽到了一个做父亲的职责，儿子理应为自己之前反驳他的行为感到羞耻。但这些话最终都埋在他心里，明智的觉得还是不要说出口的好。

虽然这只是他们所有性爱中的一部分经历，但海尔森对康纳在床上被逼着叫他“父亲”，以及因此伴随而来的羞耻和道德问题而皱着脸纠结的模样，令他格外喜爱。

康纳看着他一脸满足的样子，烦恼的将头埋进枕头里，因为他意识到短期内海尔森是不会放过他这个“儿子”了。

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

18

Connor在一个晴朗的早晨回到达文波特，一路上遇到的熟面孔都露出惊讶的表情。他低着头快速朝前方不远的两层小屋走去，心里很清楚其中的缘由。

登上第一块台地后，小屋的主人正坐在门前，棕褐色的帽子被他拿在胸前，用了然的神情注视着拾级而上的青年。他衰老却依然矍铄的眼里沉淀着岁月的光辉，此时透过青年高大的身躯，缓慢的将视线移回那一片苍茫绵延的森林以及它们身后的广阔无垠的大海。

“Ratonhnhaké:ton在书房里，我想你们有很多话需要谈。”导师的声音透着一种敬畏，让Connor一时有些畏惧去了解他话里隐藏的含义。在他即将踏进门时，老者在他背后忽然补充道：“很高兴你回来了，Connor。”

Connor没有回头，只略一点头便走进屋，很快，双胞胎弟弟的背影出现在楼上的走廊尽头，他穿着刺客袍子。

Ratonhnhaké:ton看到他后，微微睁大了眼，和其他看到他的人如出一辙。

“你这是被打劫了？”

“我没有。”Connor飞快回道，没有去解释为什么会穿着脏兮兮的白衬衣和一条不合身的裤子，并在外面套着一整张鹿皮，腰间甚至还别着一根用树藤缠紧的餐刀，光着脚。“我知道Samuel Adams找到了你以及你们在港口做的事，我很高兴你愿意继续帮助我们。”

穿着和他类似袍子的青年没有立刻回话，他盯着Connor，眼里带着一抹深思。他和Connor身材相仿，但帽檐下的脸依旧保留着野性狂野的纹饰，在光的反射下双眼时而闪烁着金色的光泽，即使穿上了刺客袍，他依旧是一个任何人都无法忽略的战士。他脖颈前的项链装饰着羽毛和骨头，Connor注意到少了一根羽毛。那根黑色的，属于高地鹰王的那一根。

如果当时在雪地里，Connor没有因为看到这根鹰眼就去追踪Ratonhnhaké:ton的线索，也许就不会遭遇埋伏，不会被带走，更不会遇到Haytham，之后也不会……

一种隐晦的疼痛袭上心头。他当时感到从未有过的茫然无措，这让他独自在陌生的森林里徘徊数日，制作简单的武器，每天外出捕食，独居，强迫自己去关注充足的阳光和壮阔的河谷，任由自己徜徉在起伏的山峦和高耸壮观的石林。他不愿意去承认自己只是怀着空白沧桑的心情选择放逐自己。

但他终究需要回来。

“你——”那小子究竟盯着他看什么？

“你瘦了。”

“什么？”

双胞胎兄弟冲他走了过来，Connor迫使自己不在他敏锐锋利的注视下逃开。

“我说你瘦了，脸色也不好，很憔悴，目光无神。你走的时候穿着刺客那件袍子，回来却是——”，他停顿了一下，眉头忽皱，Connor的心一刹那提到嗓子眼。“我在得知你一直没回来的消息后，去了那个军营，人全都撤走了，我并没有发现你的踪迹。后来我在波士顿和纽约四处打听你的消息，却一无所获。直到我碰到了Samuel Adams。”

“他说你错过了约定的时间，担心你是否出了意外。至于后来的那件事，我也只是顺手帮个忙。”Ratonhnhaké:ton耸耸肩，一脸轻松。在和Connor的视线相触时，他忽然笑了，随后，缓慢的，犹如表演谢幕一样，他嘴角的痕迹渐渐隐没，Connor直到这时才意识到在他双眼里，冰冷的火焰在燃烧。

“在走后，你猜我面前出现了谁？”他一步步靠近，直到能将双胞胎哥哥脸上的逃避看个分明。

“就是那个William Johnson。他看着我，就像看到鬼一样。我亲爱的哥哥，你愿意坦诚的告诉我，在这段空白的时间里，你究竟被带去了哪里？”

 

19

Haytham返回位于纽约的别墅时，被一场突如其来的大雨淋个正着。外套湿淋淋的扔在地板上，等着第二天的女仆收拾，在洗个了热水澡后，他感到浑身疲乏，注意力无法集中，眼前的东西包括那杯放在案头的葡萄酒似乎都在跳舞。他摇了摇昏沉的头，朝卧室走去。

他还以为是着凉了。

但几秒后，当推开门看到原本空无一人的房内坐着一个人冲他笑的一脸灿烂后，他意识到应该是被下药了。

最后迎接他的是头晕目眩，和结结实实的摔在地上。

刺痛感自额头传来，Haytham在这阵阵折磨中苏醒，墙上钟表的指针只走了约一刻钟。他此时被结实的绳子双手反剪困在一张椅子上。始作俑者正戴着他的帽子，对着镜子打量这个新形象。

在注意到Haytham的目光后，穿着刺客袍的青年抱怨道：“你的帽子太小了，不适合我。”他毫不客气的将它扔到床上，又被角落里的船模型吸引去了目光。

“你就是用这个吸引住他的吧。”

只一句话，他们彼此都明白之前的种种困局皆被打破。

“你想怎样？”Haytham很清楚这个看似人畜无害的青年蕴含着怎样可怕的力量。

“如果我是刺客，我会杀了你。”Ratonhnhaké:ton戳弄着袖珍船帆，心不在焉的回答，“但我不是，所以你很庆幸还能活着。”

他很快对船失去了兴趣，轻巧的滚到床上，趴着看向被他困住的男人。

“你比我想象的更早知道。”

“我起初以为你们是一个人，只是……”Haytham忽然一口噎住，转口道：“直到Johnson那天惊讶的问我为什么会让你去做那种事。我当时才明白并且彻底相信你们有两个人。一个是你，另一个是他。”

Ratonhnhaké:ton翻了个白眼，颇为无趣的转为仰躺，四肢大张的呻吟了一声。

“那个讨厌的家伙！我本来想冒充哥哥来杀掉你的，这会儿却不行了。我不能跟我自己说过话的作对。”

Haytham眼中一亮，忍不住问：“他是你哥哥？你们是，双胞胎？他叫什么名字？”

“这些都不重要。”Ratonhnhaké:ton懒懒的睨了他一眼，把手放在腰间，忽然撤掉了腰带。

Haytham沉默了，直到面前的青年慢吞吞的脱掉整个刺客袍最后光着跪坐在床上。他迫使自己只去注视那熟悉的眉眼，但他失败了。

“你这是做什么？”他难堪的意识到仅仅只是看到他的身体和他故作纯洁无知的目光，就已心生动摇。

Ratonhnhaké:ton用脚勾上他的紧绷的大腿，谴责的看了他一眼。

“你以往可没问这么多。还不够明显？鉴于你不久后就会被——呃，随便什么人杀掉，我觉得还是得最后和你来一炮，不然挺可惜的。”

“……”Haytham很想说点什么恶毒的话来反驳，但青年冲他故意缓慢的，打开了双腿。

这个天杀的小混蛋。


	11. Chapter 11

20  
自Ratonhnhaké:ton得知他在失踪那段时间一直呆在Haytham庄园后，双胞胎弟弟只是消失了几天后就若无其事的回来了。这让Connor很难理解他的想法。但如果说自那以后有什么不同了，便是他不再如往常一样频繁不见踪影或者翘掉课程，具体表现在，无论Connor在任何时候任何地点，每每回头便能看到戴回狼皮帽弟弟的身影。  
他毫不回避Connor疑惑的目光，泰然自若的继续“监视”行为。  
除了那眼神莫名古怪外，Connor并没有感受到敌意，也就随他去了。因为值得庆幸的是Ratonhnhaké:ton对他并无怨恨，哪怕在发生了这些尴尬混乱的事之后。这同时令他松口气，至少Haytham带来的影响并非如他起初预想的那般深远。也许在不久之后，他们便能彻底遗忘这件事。  
他一直也是这么以为的。  
有那么一天，他们一起完成了一次破坏圣殿骑士线路的任务，并夺取到一封关于Washington的秘密信件。Connor高兴之余向愿意伸出援手的弟弟道谢，对方百无聊赖的踢着脚边的一丛野花，忽然说：“这可不是免费的。”  
“什么？”Connor一时没能明白他的意思。  
双胞胎弟弟抬头睨了他一眼，和他一模一样的脸上纯良的笑意看起来淡淡的，可就能从中看出一点不怀好意。“我既不是刺客兄弟会的成员，也不是老头子的狗腿。这一切并不是我无偿的帮助，我是要报酬的。”  
在看到Connor眼中混合着震惊和无言后，他得意一笑：“但具体什么报酬，我想好了再说。”随后就明显心情愉悦的快步走在前面，留下Connor一脸莫名。  
后来Connor很快将这个插曲抛之脑后，因为重建家园的过程中他遇到的烦心事更多，他看起来总是拒人以千里，但偏偏就是无法拒绝别人的求助，但，帮忙试探姑娘的心意？Connor百分百是个生手。所以他最后蠢得无可救药的搞砸了也不是值得大惊小怪的事。但没料到他耷拉着耳朵的颓丧模样意外获得了Myriam的青睐，她拍着高壮青年的肩，邀请他一起品尝刚猎到的野味。醇香的麦酒散发着香甜的气息，新鲜的蓝莓被揉成浆在烤肉上抹上厚厚一层，最外面一层烤焦后，再撒上一层香草，就可以切开食用了。他们坐在半山腰的一处开阔的平地，大谈特谈起制作埋伏和陷阱的的经验以及清理猎枪等武器的心得，最后不知为何，竟讲起她曾经的初恋来。  
“我很难再遇到这样一个让我思念的人了。”她嘴里带着遗憾，双眼却很明亮。  
Connor大部分时间都沉默着做一个好的倾听者，但她话中的忧郁忽然刺痛了他。他忍不住问出心中的疑惑：“你怎么知道你在思念他呢？”  
美丽的女猎手冲他绽放一个甜美的微笑，眼中闪烁着泪花。“就是你一想到他，就会心跳加速，呼吸困难，一联想到再也无法和他见面，就会感到痛苦沮丧，如同失去一半的灵魂。”  
她没再说下去，只盯着远处的星空，豪迈的吞下一大口麦酒。Connor陪着她一同沉默着，享受此时吹拂在脸上的清风。最后他们互道晚安，刺客丢下一片狼藉的草地和上面散落的酒瓶，踏着歪歪扭扭的步子朝家走去，把到这里来的目的忘得一干二净。  
他像只许久未曾归家的小狗一样绕着白色的围墙转了两圈，才在一个墙角站定，手脚并用的沿着装饰柱往上爬。在好不容易够到一扇窗时，发现死活拉不开，他烦躁不堪的径直用手肘撞碎玻璃，拉开窗栓，却发现先塞进腿是个错误的决定，最后选择上半身先钻进去，然后整个人如游鱼一样滑进去。屋内安静无声，没有第二个人，他趴在地上，注意到一小片玻璃割破他的手掌，鲜红色的液体缓慢的流了出来。四肢变得沉重起来，他将热腾腾的脸贴在冰冷的地板上，忽然觉得疲惫不堪。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton一进屋就看到这样的场面。他那位一向严肃认真的哥哥如同玩累的孩子一样趴在地上，闭着眼睛睡的正香。而在观察那不小的窗窟窿和散落一地的泛着亮光的碎末后，Ratonhnhaké:ton不愿意去数还有多少玻璃渣被他毫不在意的压在身下。  
而这甚至不是他的房间。

21  
这里是Haytham的书房，Connor在庄园的日子里有一半的时间都待在里面，反复的对那艘寒鸦号进行拆卸再组装，那支断裂的船桨早被他用树脂粘合的如同新的的一般，中间那条细微的断痕几乎看不见。他喜欢抚摸这艘模型，就像是在怀念停在达文波特港口的天鹰号。而Haytham喜欢这样的他，他们不做爱的时间里，就会这样各自待在书房的一角，间或投以对方一个亲昵的眼神。  
今天本是如此，沉闷的气温预示着一场暴风雨。Connor独自躺在柔软的长塌上，手指间翻弄着微型船桨，Haytham忽然推门而入，披风被匆匆扔到地上，他倾身吻住他，携着一股刚刚被春雨浸润的湿气和野性，瞬间将他围合密不透风。  
男人的身躯沉重的压上来，他宽阔的肩几乎让Connor无法完全抱住，他遮住他的视线，如同掌握着他的全部感官。他支配者他，他无可奈何的被支配。他们接吻，Haytham的气息一会儿像火，一会儿像冰。他的微笑若即若离，他的触碰漫不经心。  
“你该叫我的名字。”他鼓励着，听起来虚无缥缈，Connor在心底祈求他能靠近点，再靠近点，直到他们十指相扣，每一个吻都甜腻的过分。  
“Haytham，你是Haytham。”  
“你是谁的？”他微笑起来，势在必得，蛮横自信。  
Connor急切着，他渴望着激情，渴望坦承一切：“我是你的。”  
男人的笑容忽然凝结，手中的温度碎成一片片的玻璃，割破了手掌，他消失于无形，只留给Connor一个无从追逐的背影。他独自被遗忘在书房外里，门在面前紧紧合上。那一刻，他无比渴望看到里面的灯光。Haytham总是会在书房里工作到很晚，不是在翻阅一些他从未见过的书籍，就是在一本厚厚的书上写着什么。当他发现自己在偷看时，总会露出会心的微笑，正如他是如此享受他的陪伴一样。  
沉浸在灰暗的情绪中，Connor没能注意到身后的脚步声。等他终于意识到时，后面的人停在他身旁，手扶住他的腰，温度传递了过来。  
是他的双胞胎弟弟，如同夜巡而归的精灵。  
一阵微微的刺痛在撕扯他的混沌的思绪，Connor睁开眼，和煦的阳光透过窗户铺在地板上，一部分爬上他的床铺。他眨眨酸涩的眼睛，视线长久的落在窗户上，有一片玻璃碎了，凉风正透过洞口徐徐传来。他微微一动，手掌传来一阵细密的痛楚，他这才意识到之前反复在梦境中折磨他的感觉来源于何处。  
思绪仍然有些飘忽，而他的弟弟，踏着悠然的步子走了进来，手中的餐盘里盛放着浓香的面包和熏肉。  
Connor在一边填满他咕咕作响的肚子时，一边在飞快回想昨夜的情景。但他无论如何都无法记起和Myriam一起喝酒后的故事。Ratonhnhaké:ton背对着他在整理医药箱，慢条斯理的把绷带和装草药的瓶罐放好，回头看了他一眼。  
“赶紧吃。”  
“有什么要紧事吗？”  
他“啪”的一声盖紧箱子，“当然有，我们去出海吧。”  
这成功让Connor愣住了。  
“你不是很讨厌坐船吗？”  
“我什么时候说过了。”他恹恹的瞪了过来，匆忙制止Connor极有可能接下去的关于他第一次坐船晕了一星期的讨厌故事。他忽然兴高采烈起来：“还记得我说过的，等我想好了就找你要报酬的那件事？”  
Connor咬着勺子，面露担忧的点点头。  
“没错！我的报酬就是你和我一起去探宝！就这么说定了！”  
诶？  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

22  
在经历了发现宝藏到最后只挖出一箱走私酒（而且全部因为海水的侵蚀只余下斑驳的瓶子），初次探宝收获为零的Ratonhnhaké:ton独自一人坐在瞭望台上，明显心情不佳。  
年轻的船长不停投去担忧的目光，一旁的大副凑过来在他耳边叽叽咕咕一番，船长狐疑的挑高了眉毛，但Faulkner信誓旦旦做出保证，于是Connor看了眼头顶那个沮丧的背影，叹口气，调整下帽檐，扭转船舵，乘着洋流的顺风，一路朝西开去。  
在太阳即将落入地平线时，天鹰号以矫健的身姿停泊进在一座小岛的港口。  
“欢迎来到Nassau！这里曾经是海盗的天堂，一座繁忙的自由港。如果不是那群自以为是的英国人——”大副带着他们踏上大陆后，对一旁行军而过的红衫军投以不屑的目光，“这里会依旧充斥着自由的呐喊，口口相传着传奇的冒险，当然了，过去的已经一去不回，但唯独一点不会变。”他领着他们熟悉的穿过几条街道，在一排洋房外停了下来。  
“那就是美丽的女人！”他爽朗的大笑着，完全没注意到船长抽搐的嘴角。在他们面前，川流不息的人群后充斥着男人女人的调笑声，酒杯撞击声，甚至在门口两个壮汉明显在为同一个女人打起来，而那个轻易夺走人心的女人无聊的打个哈欠，转而投入了另一个的怀抱。甚至还有两个穿着制服的英军士兵趁着没人发现偷偷的溜了进去。  
Faulkner双眼发光。毕竟谁不喜欢风情孟浪的女人？尤其他们这群单身汉在看不到尽头的大海里航行数月后，漂泊而孤寂的心只有在温柔的女人身上方能找到片刻的宁静。  
这太荒唐了。这是Connor的第一反应。他没来的及指责什么，一个黑头发娇小的姑娘一头栽进Faulkner怀里，他确信这位在面对最狂暴的海浪也不动声色的大副哆嗦一下，脸上可疑的红了一片。压根儿没注意（或者就是故意的）船长僵硬的表情，挥挥衣袖，搂着姑娘就消失在人群中。  
等Connor从一位金发姑娘的纠缠中脱开身时，除了Ratonhnhaké:ton外，他的船员全都消失不见。  
他尴尬的笑了笑，为让双胞胎弟弟看到这一幕而觉得窘迫。仿佛在他心里，Ratonhnhaké:ton一直还是那个需要教导的孩子。青年瞥了他一眼，忽然上前替他端正了帽子。  
“想进去看看吗？”他无比自然的问出口。  
Connor脸微微红了，并不太适应忽然和他谈论起这种事，之前女性的独特体香还在鼻尖萦绕，仿佛依旧贴着他的胸膛，他能回忆起那完全不似男性肌肉的柔软触感。这令他脸开始发烫。  
“不，我并不是，我没想到Faulkner会指的这个地方。”他语无伦次的和他站在门前，压下帽檐，假装自己听不到哪些淫词浪语。  
“我倒是一下子就猜到了。”弟弟的语气平淡，冲他遗憾的耸耸肩，在Connor没能料到时，直接走了进去，完全没有理会他的意思。Connor呆立了几秒后，或许他在心底寻思着合理的借口，又可能没有找到，但依旧匆忙跟了上去。然他完全不知道为什么要跟着他进去。  
扑面而来的气味混合着酒精、香水和食物，还能从中嗅到海盐的味道，这莫名令Connor减少心底的一点不适。一个高挑的深色皮肤的女子从他面前走过，黑色的油彩涂抹在她狭长的眼角，红艳的嘴唇冲他扬起一个弧度。她在Connor试图寻找那个熟悉的身影时，忽然靠了过来，眼里带着深不可测的傲慢和一缕刻意的温情。  
“我很久没见到像你这样的客人了。”她的声音像慵懒的猫在睡觉时的低吟，又像海浪冲刷着海藻时的温柔，和他听过的任何一个女人的声音都不一样，她是暴露在阳光下的，充满激情和野性。她环住Connor的肩，仿佛根本没看到青年僵硬的神态，“告诉我迷途的小鹿，你想要哪样的？温柔的？放荡的？还是，想要我？”

23  
她贴近他的嘴，声音带着魔法。  
Connor险险避开，眼睛望着天花板，“抱歉，我是找人的。”  
她发出一声嗤笑，却依旧动人，“我这里各种人都有，就是没有找人的。”  
就在这时，他听到一个熟悉的声音，仿佛很遥远但又近在咫尺，和他相仿却声线略高的青年站在楼梯的拐角里，他面前是一个比他略矮的年轻男孩，四肢修长，皮肤像被阳光打磨过的一样发光。怀里的女子看了过去，嘴里嘀咕了一句脏话，Connor意识到那是表达可惜的意思。  
“没料到你喜欢这口，但很遗憾他已经有客人了。”她指Ratonhnhaké:ton，对方抱着双手和他说了什么，忽然回头看了过来，隔着人群Connor看不分明，但他觉得他似乎笑了笑。然后，那个陌生的年轻人率先上楼，他紧随其后，没有再冲他们投来多余的目光。  
怀里的女人走开了，Connor握紧着拳头，在原地停了几秒后，大步走出了妓院。他独自一个人在街头散步，经历了好几次的盘问后，烦躁的爬上一处高耸的悬崖，躺在上面看着慢慢升上天的月亮，试图让自己睡着。  
在半睡半醒时，他听到一阵细微的脚步声，因为脚下是柔软的沙子，所以很难隐藏。  
Connor没有回头。Ratonhnhaké:ton在他身后站了一会儿后，忽然大步走过来，一把抓住他的胳膊，将他猛地按在地上，动弹不得。  
“你得停止这种行为！”他一开口，浓烈的酒味扑面而来，Connor被呛到的避开脸，心中莫名，反问道：“你在说什么？”  
“你很清楚我指的什么，你不能再去想他。”他的冷静中压抑着某种看不分明的情绪，就像压抑到了极点几乎快要爆发一样。而Connor无从得知这种感觉是怎么来的。但他的话刺痛了他。  
“别来告诉我该怎么做！”他不客气的怒吼，即便他百般逃避，此时也到了必须说明的地步。“我该感到难过吗？我该嫉妒吗？我本不需要被搅进这件事，如果你当初没有那么——”  
“放浪形骸？”Ratonhnhaké:ton的笑容冰冷而锋利，“你这个狡猾的家伙，伪善的正人君子。我猜当初你是迫不得已被他拉上床的咯？想必你被他操着的时候也在心里默念着兄弟会崇高的理想呢！而这一切都是因为我首先和他在一起造成的？而你所承受的是命运的捉弄，太过残酷是吗？！”他猛地收紧双手，用力到让Connor感到疼痛。  
“你怎么敢——”他眼里的刀锋犹如实质，“你怎么敢在发生了这一切后把责任归咎到我头上？！”  
Connor被他的气势压得几乎喘不过气来，天上落下的雨点开始变大，一滴滴打在他背上，顺着光滑皮毛落在耳侧，他睁不开眼睛， 只能隐约看到Ratonhnhaké:ton的蓝眼睛像冰川，像幽冷的火苗。  
“看来，我猜的没错。”双生子尖锐的声音带着一丝刻薄，原本压住对方腰腹的手忽然挪开，一把掐住藏在厚实长裤中沉睡的器官，让Connor无可避免的哀叫一声，凌厉的目光刺了过来。  
“你疯了！”  
“我可能有点醉了。但我清楚我在做什么，”他放松了手劲儿，圈住那分量不小的软肉不失力道的揉弄，Connor的手被牢牢压住，口中的威胁被他全然忽略。“就在这里，就在这时，我要你明明白白的告诉我，你是用什么样的模样勾引住Haytham，让他对你如此恋恋不忘。”

24  
他被拖进一个隐蔽的山洞时，倾盆而下的大雨将他们淋得湿漉漉的，他攀在一块光滑的岩石，被身后忽然的动作撞的脸颊生疼。  
“抱歉。”他的兄弟只略微分神给了句毫无诚意的道歉，继续用两根手指急切的开拓他股间的甬道。外衣早被拽掉，贴身的亚麻布衣湿透了，紧紧黏住皮肤，透不过气来。那本来只会令他感到阴冷，因为小岛刮来的风咸腥又刺骨，但Ratonhnhaké:ton炙热的胸靠了过来，另一只手环过他的腰，大力的揉弄着他勃起的肉棒，厚实的嘴唇咬住他后颈的一片皮肤，不客气的啃咬出红色的痕迹。  
“你的皮肤很滑，跟我料想的不一样。”他边说着边加入第三根手指，Connor埋着头，一言不发。这让他不悦的皱眉，手中的力道霎时加深。  
“你这个疯子。”Connor被逼急了也只是闷闷的吐出一句抱怨。Ratonhnhaké:ton在心底冷哼一声，嘴里却忍不住说出更多惹怒他的话。  
“刚刚那个男妓让我想起了你。”他贴着Connor的耳朵，故意这样说，如愿的感受到紧致的内壁忽然夹紧，让他忍不住用硬邦邦的下体隔着一层布料来回顶弄。“他很会勾引人，光滑的肌肤就像涂满了蜜一样甜，我舔他的时候，他叫的浪极了，但又偏偏有一双纯情无辜的眼睛。让我很想——”他顿了顿，抽出手指，灼热的视线落在那个一开一合的小口上。  
高大威猛的勇士低低一笑，补充到：“摧残。”  
说完，他掏出粗壮的阴茎没有给对方一点退路的顶了进去。  
“你就该被这样操，哥哥，我喜欢听你喘息的声音，你总是对我忽冷忽热，可你现在再也无法摆脱我了。因为我成了你的一部分，而你也是我的一部分。”他将Connor牢牢定在阴茎上，对方退无可退的被压在冰冷的石壁，嘴中发出低哑的呻吟，既不迎合，也不反抗。这样的Connor令他浑身的血都沸腾了。  
双胞胎弟弟抱住他的腰，急促的来回挺动腰部，每一次都戳刺到深处，臀肉被用力挤压，囊袋不停拍击发出啪啪的声响，在Connor耳中几乎盖过了外面的狂风暴雨。他不知道自己在做什么，甚至在想什么。Ratonhnhaké:ton每一次挺入都会在他耳边讲述Haytham的名字，兴奋的告诉他对方是如何按住他的腿操的他声嘶力竭的。他想要把这些画面赶出脑子，但伴随着从后穴升腾起的快感，他被迫去感受着，去在脑海里描述每一个场景中的男人的模样。  
可怕的是，在越来越无法控制的感官刺激下，Haytham仿佛正靠在他身后，用炙热的肉棒毫不留情的刺穿他。  
终于，Connor再也无法承受这样的重负，他感到难过压抑，但肉体的狂欢是鲜明的，对比着他晦涩的情绪。Ratonhnhaké:ton凑了过来，唇间的酒意早就消散无踪，此时的他带着雨水的湿气，战士的凶悍和野性融为一体。  
“很抱歉，哥哥。”他最后说道。


	13. Chapter 13

25

在以后的大部分日子里，Connor都会反复的自问：如果当初选择找个地方躲起来而不是去理会Haytham和Ratonhnhaké:ton的事，这些所有荒唐的故事会不会都不再展开？然而他无法预知未来，更无法改变过去。在返回达文波特的途中，双胞胎弟弟铁了心一般无时无刻不缠在他身旁，在大副和其他船员面前，船长必须保持冷静而不是火冒三丈的冲毫无悔改之意的弟弟发火，这导致他能做得极为有限。

在避开其他人耳目的船舱里，昏暗的光线和咸腥的气味轻易的夺走他诘问的勇气。双生兄弟的默契让Ratonhnhaké:ton对此心知肚明。他内在那桀骜不驯的狼性总能轻易压制Connor，他总比任何人都快的找到躲藏起来的船长，然后靠蛮力或者通过攻击Connor任何一个柔软的纰漏，将他随便压在任何一张桌子或者墙壁上，从背后干他，同野兽一样交合，唯一的变化是起初的缺乏耐性变得更技巧娴熟。他对待Connor如同孩童得到一块美丽的珍宝，无时无刻不想拿捏在手中。

而Connor就困在狭窄的船上，被无边无际的海洋包围，根本无处可逃。夜里，狼影的青年会如期而至，在硬邦邦的床铺上反复折腾他，在他耳边吐露心底的下流话，无一例外都跟Haytham有关——他是这样做得吗？你得到了享受吗？我更喜欢他这样干我，可显然你不喜欢。在你们单独在一起的日子里，你有我给你这些快乐吗？——在看到Connor因此而羞愤的面孔后笑的得意非凡。

在即将抵达达文波特的最后一天里，双胞胎弟弟压着他久久不肯松开，黏腻的液体自紧密纠缠的地方缓缓溢出，Connor涨红着脸想推开他，手腕却被抓住，野性的面孔忽然靠近，在他唇上舔了一口。

“哥哥，我喜欢你这样。”他金色的双眼亮的惊人。

一踏上坚实的土地，Connor如同逃避瘟疫一样能躲多远躲多远，把自己当成鸵鸟一样埋进大山里，一时间Ratonhnhaké:ton连他的影子都摸不着。但不代表他能永远这样逃避下去。

Achilles轻易将他召唤回来，因为他们截获了一封密信，内容是计划刺杀华盛顿。同Connor越来越不赞同世间唯一存在之理念不同，老者总是固执认为只有猎杀所有的圣殿骑士头目，和平的目标才能实现。

但究竟什么是和平呢？Connor在内心自问。他在之前用这个问题问过他们的敌人，而对方给与的回答冷酷而不留情面，即使当时他们的身体贴的比任何时候都近。

夜里，集市里依旧喧闹，他靠鹰眼找到了此次的目标Thomas Hickey。他正调整着自己的表情和盘问他的两个红衫军虚与委蛇，借故掩饰自己腰带上鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋。在Connor琢磨着如何能接近时，他飘忽不定的眼神忽然落在他身上，在刺客能理解他眼里闪烁的狡猾前，猛地提高嗓门指着他说：“我的朋友在那里，不信可以问他！”

当然，在士兵纷纷回头时，得逞的男人一脚踹翻他们，趁他们唉叫时撒了一大把硬币，周围看热闹的民众立刻蜂拥而至，将地上的士兵踩得嗷嗷叫。Connor被人群挤到边缘，几乎是立刻失去了对方的踪迹。他赶紧沿着一堵矮墙攀上高处，四处寻找，终于在一个拐弯的马房后捕捉到他稍纵即逝的背影。

之后的追逐简直是一场灾难。对方显然对纽约码头的大街小巷了若指掌，每一个拐角每一个阴影都被他利用充分。如果不是Connor有着绝佳的平衡感和反应速度，绝对会在一分钟以内被甩掉。Hickey频频回头冲他挤眉弄眼，然后跑的更快。但也许刺客那如影随形的压迫感影响了他的判断力吧，最后居然没头没脑的跑进了一个巷子，Connor没记错的话，那应该是条死路。

但当Connor赶到的时候，令他不可置信的是Hickey居然消失不见了。刺客打量着三边高耸的墙壁，根本没有发现任何可供人攀爬的地方，更别说可躲藏的角落或者暗门了。

这时，就像所有隐藏的线索忽然得到证实一样，熟悉的声音自身后响起，让Connor愣在原地。圣殿骑士大团长不知何时站在他身后，嘴角的笑容恰到好处。

“晚上好，Connor。”


	14. 梦中梦（《道德问题》的番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳做了一个梦，梦里，海尔森是他父亲，而且特别啰嗦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《道德问题》的番外  
> *还有人记得那个梦吗？  
> *逃避主线的我  
> *安慰一下好基友，所以有点沙雕

康纳是被热醒的。

虽然在陷入昏睡前，他对海尔森的道德不抱任何希望，但当疲惫抽空了他的精神，四肢极度乏力的情况下，他对于一醒来屁股里仍塞着男人粗大的阴茎，而对方正锲而不舍的压住他来回抽动，迫使他无可避免的泄露出一两声无力的呻吟时，忽然一种名为“委屈”的情绪将他萦绕。

但身后的男人比他想象的更敏锐。他猛地抽出阴茎，将青年从黏糊糊的床单上翻过来，拉开他试图合上的腿，微微上前，沾着彼此的体液的肉棒翘的高高的，再次沿着湿滑的入口进入。康纳只是微微颤了颤，就闭上眼睛，脸别到一边，微皱的眉头似乎在抗议着男人给与的极乐。

海尔森发出一声轻笑，于康纳却是一股电流，在体内飞速窜过，酥麻的感觉传递到因反复摩擦而肿胀敏感的甬道。他越是闭上眼抵抗这种感觉，越能清晰的在脑海中想象属于海尔森的深色阴茎在他体内无情的戳刺，每一下都变得更沉更重，好几次坚挺圆润的柱头抵住那个令他狂乱的地方施力，就像过分清楚能让他崩溃的边缘在哪儿一般，每每令康纳备受折磨的徘徊在高潮几步之外，却不让他彻底迷失。

“你别太过分！”

终于，狼崽发狠了，红肿的眼睛用力瞪着身上的男人，怒火在他眼底燃烧，但之前被自己反复咬住的嘴唇红的发亮，让他看起来充满矛盾的既危险，又可怜。

屋内的蜡烛早就燃尽，床正对着的一扇窗户被厚重的窗帘遮蔽的严严实实，只从边角泄露一缕光亮，四周的空气仿佛滞留，无法逃避的热度在屋内蔓延开来，更别提和他紧拥的男人那令人窒息的热度如火一般灼烧着他，让呼吸都变得困难。

黑暗中，男人的眼睛像狼一样带着幽蓝的色泽，他一言不发，掐住对方臀肉的手收紧又松开，忽的俯身抱住康纳的腰，起伏的胸膛相互贴紧，不再是之前故意的挑逗，原本停在体内的阴茎忽然大开大合的抽动起来，他寻找到康纳干燥的唇舌，薄薄的嘴唇和他完美契合，堵住他可能会有的任何该死的呻吟和尖叫。木质床架发出不堪重负的声响，在肠壁内来回抽动的阴茎每次进入都会响起淫靡的水声，康纳羞红了脸，嘴里不断发出闷哼，他被一阵无可比拟的汹涌情潮打击的溃不成军。

他剧烈的颤动几下，脚背绷紧，阴茎射出一股浊液，沾到彼此紧贴的小腹。急剧收缩的肠道夹紧了男人的阴茎，在几次猛烈的抽插后，他的喉咙里发出一声短促的叹息，将肉棒插到深处，任由自己射了出来。

有那么几秒钟，康纳以为自己昏过去了，耳边轰鸣作响，男人的呼吸声如安眠曲一样诱骗着他陷入柔软的床垫。海尔森总会在这个时候从身后环住他，给他一个吻，然后……

“康纳，醒醒。”

“别吵我，海尔森，让我睡觉。”

“臭小子，你在叫谁呢？！”

男人熟悉的声音忽然放大，康纳意识到男人在他脸上催促的拍了几下。他慢慢睁开眼，困倦的盯着从他身上起身的男人。对方毫不在意的抽出湿漉漉的阴茎，下床，一阵摸索后点燃了灯，屋内霎时明亮起来。

这不是海尔森的房间。康纳忽然清醒了几分。

这甚至不能称作一个房间，简陋的要命。除了一张床和光秃秃的四面墙壁，就只有一把椅子，上面放着一盏油灯。海尔森正站在火光微弱的灯光旁，细心的用一块布擦拭着身体。

那块布看起来很眼熟。

直到男人再次穿戴完毕，他走了过来，居高临下的打量着一脸古怪的康纳，挑眉示意。康纳意识到自己似乎想问些什么，但又说不上来。

海尔森看了他糟糕的下半身一眼，将那块布扔到他肚子上。

“赶紧收拾好，我们还有工作要做。”

康纳这才发现，这块布赫然是他裤子的一部分，他环顾四周，眼神依然有些呆滞，一直盯着他看的海尔森眉头挑的老高。

“什么工作？”

男人有点不耐烦的瞪了他一眼，似乎对他的磨磨蹭蹭极为不耐。

“你失忆了吗？我们这次过来是特意追捕丘奇的，你若是在打什么鬼主意，我劝你趁早打消，我可不介意独自一个人去做。”

说着，就像真的不在意一样，他率先走到门边，也不管康纳是否准备说什么，就走出去，“嘭”的一声关上门。康纳再次环顾四周，想了想，还是打算起来再说。慢腾腾的开始穿衣服时，恍惚听到门外有一个陌生女人的声音。直到开始穿裤子时，康纳盯着那块沾着两人体液的湿淋淋的布料，一时有些犯难。

这时，海尔森推门而入，带进一阵冰凉的冷风，他手里拿着一条深色的裤子，劈头盖脸扔到青年头上后，深深的看了他一眼，敦促意味十分明显。

几分钟后，康纳谢过收留他们一夜的一家人后，门外，海尔森牵着两匹马早已等候许久。康纳看着冲他吐气的高大马匹，神色有几分纠结。

海尔森骑上马回头看了他一眼，那眼神让康纳头皮发麻。

“怎么了，康纳？”

“没什么。”康纳不快的回道，咬牙跨上马，这个动作让他吃疼的哆嗦了下，动作一滞，险些摔下去。在坐到冰冷坚硬的马鞍上后，他的脸色变得有些难看。

海尔森停在他前面几步之遥，胯下的马不安分的在原地走动几步。

“如果你身体不适的话，”他忽然说，语气有那么一点意味深长，“那就待在这里等我，这家人的小女儿似乎对你很感兴趣。”

康纳无视他最后一句话，微微一夹马肚，几步赶上，超过了男人，故意留给他一个别扭的背影。

海尔森似乎确实着急，他们片刻不休的从早晨骑到下午，中间只在马背上草草的啃了几口干粮便继续赶路。直到荒芜的雪地里出现了聚集的村落，海尔森才领着他径直走向一个旅馆。

下马时，康纳双腿全麻了，毫无知觉。如果不是海尔森好心的扶住他，他铁定会滚落在地里，狼狈的吃几口雪。

耳边，海尔森眼里带着一丝深藏的愉悦，嘴里却苛责说：“真没用。”

康纳一开始以为他们只是停留一会儿，但海尔森在扔给老板几个金币后，回头看了康纳一眼，示意跟上，便头也不回的上楼去了。  
屋内，他解开领口，取下帽子，就这一杯热茶开始阅读怀里的一封信件，康纳一时没明白他的用意，不一会儿，一桶滚烫的热水被一个高壮的男人抬了进来，热气氤氲，让冰冷的室内多了几分暖意。

只剩他们二人后，海尔森收好信件，褪掉外套，朝他抬抬下巴。

“脱掉裤子，让我看看。”毫无商量余地的口吻。

康纳试图回以沉默，但热水真的很诱人。

海尔森又露出那种对待无理取闹孩子的表情，“听话，康纳，让我看看你的小屁股，还是你觉得对着你父亲脱裤子是件羞涩的事？”

如果此刻能透过康纳呆若木鸡的表情解读他的内心，那么里面一定全是惊叹句和英语很难解释的原住民脏话。

“真奇怪，”男人靠近，眼里带着探究，“你从早上开始就一直不对劲，”他忽然看了眼他的下半身，表情有些凝重。

“立刻，康纳，脱掉裤子，别逼我动手，这次可不一定能找到你合适的裤子。”

威胁的表情倒是和他记忆中的海尔森一模一样。

只除了——

“父亲？”他的声音因为一整天没说话而有些低哑，使得疑问的语气大打折扣，而不知道听在海尔森耳朵里是怎样的，总之让他忽然兴高采烈起来。

他兀然凑近，给了青年一个温情的吻。

“我喜欢你这么叫我。”

后面，康纳浑浑噩噩的被脱光光，任由海尔森像个精明能干的医生一样来来回回的仔细检查了几遍，在注意到那个隐蔽的入口只是微微红肿后，男人松了口气，将他塞进浴盆里，用滚烫的热水浸泡他酸胀的双腿。

“别乱动，我是头一次替人洗澡，别逼我把你打晕。”又或者，“你浪费我不少时间，如果丘奇逃跑了，我会很生气。”

总之，康纳被洗白白塞进床里后，大约发现这个海尔森确实不是他的那个海尔森。

可是在某些情况下，倒也没什么区别。

被男人用勃起的阴茎隔着裤子虎视眈眈的顶着，康纳烦恼兼委屈的睡着了。

他开始想念他的海尔森了。

第二天天还没亮，康纳再次被同一种方法——一巴掌拍在脸上——弄醒了，男人放大的脸英俊的过分。

“五分钟内，我要看到你出现在楼下。”

十分钟后，在海尔森森然的目光下，康纳骑上马，留给他一个别扭的后脑勺。

直到他们进入纽约城，早已等候许久的间谍飞快的跑了过来，面露难色的在海尔森耳边嘀嘀咕咕一番，让他脸色大变。

“什么？！丘奇乘船逃跑了？？”

男人猛地扭头怒瞪康纳，在他能说出——关我屁事——之前，一阵白光忽然将他笼罩，虚幻的光片在眼前闪烁，组合，又消失，然后，一行字缓缓出现。

同步失败。

最后他能记得的，只有坠落。

一阵凉意扑面而来，他忽然惊醒。

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

26  
“所以这就是了？”他端详着Connor，眼里带着探究，闪闪发光，“我从未想过是从别人口里知道你的名字。除此之外你还有多少秘密是我不知道的？”

年轻的刺客一时摸不透他眼里的深意，他不会天真到以为他们会永远不用见面，但也不表示这是个足够成熟的时机，尤其此刻藏在他怀里的密信中赫然有着对方的大名。这让他多了几分底气，不至于在男人的注视下败下阵去。

“总是沉默以对是吗？我早该想到的。”他双手负于身后，不怒自威的气势下隐藏着一股失望，眉头深深皱起，“之前也是这样，每当我希望能进一步的时候，你总是回以沉默。而我竟一直愚蠢的把它当成你的羞涩，虽然这可能有部分是真的……但事实证明并不是。”他停了停，嘴角扬起一个弧度，眼里的沮丧却让Connor无端觉得难过。

“你究竟是怎么想的？在我把你当成了你那个邪恶的双胞胎弟弟的时候，为什么不拒绝我？”男人紧盯着他，不肯放过他脸上的任何细微变化。

Connor侧过脸，头顶洒落的月光被他隐藏在兜帽之外。

“你不该这么说他。”良久后，刺客开口，低哑的声音掩盖不了内心的波涛。他避开男人追逐的目光，手紧张的握成一团，几乎就想从原地飞走。“况且现在谈论这些并没有意义，我是为了——”他竭力让自己听起来自信满满，但微微轻颤的唇出卖了他。但让他感到的安慰的是隔得远远的男人或许并不会注意到。

“我知道你为什么出现在这里。”男人轻快的打断，“但我要坦白，不论你即将做出什么样的决定，在那之前，我希望你能明白我重视的理由，这些，我们曾经经历过的时光对我而言意义非凡，至少对我是如此。这个问题困扰我太久，我必须得承认这几个月来我脑子里全是你。但你忽然离开，就在我以为你接受了我之后。Connor——”他上前一步又停了下来，似乎在顾忌什么，但几秒后他不再迟疑，目光变得坚定，“你欠我一个答复。”

“为什么不拒绝我？又为什么之后却又离开我？”他重复这个问题，深邃的目光传递过来，那是他最熟悉的Haytham的模样。

Connor想起偷听的会议和男人毫不留情的杀意。但他们本来就就是敌人不是吗？为什么他会因此而难过，甚至选择逃避？并且直至今日，Haytham对他而言的意义远远大于任何一个会构成威胁的敌人。他甚至依旧在思念他，即使只是看到任何一个形似的身影都能令他忍不住驻足，怀念那一段愉快的时光。

可Connor不敢回答。他怕一开口，就再也无法抽身。

令人窒息的沉默弥漫在四周，忽然，突兀的笑声打破了僵持的局面，Connor惊讶的抬头，但马上就后悔了。他从不知道男人能对他露出如此冰冷蚀骨的微笑，令他瞬间周身复满寒霜，动弹不得。他呆立在原地，直到投注在身上的目光被主人无情的收回，他隐隐松口气的同时，喉头酸涩，低头将情绪隐藏起来。

忽然，整齐的脚步声打破了寂静，似乎正朝他们的方向奔来，隐约能捕捉到喘气声和零星的谩骂，Connor忽然意识到什么的看向站在阴影里的Haytham，在他背后，不知何时，Hickey邪恶的身影再次出现，在扔给他一个意味深长的嗤笑后，忽然扑过来，两人滚到在地，装满钱币的袋子破了个口子，硬邦邦的钱币洒落一地发出噼里啪啦的脆响。抵达的红衫军迅速将他们围住，以伪造钱币的罪名逮捕了他们，最后两人被紧紧捆住带离此地。

至始至终，Haytham都再未对他们投以任何注意。

27  
Connor扶着额头从冷硬的囚床醒来，地板上多了一个脏兮兮的盘子，里面放着半块跟石头一样硬的面包和小碗清水。微微开裂的唇提醒他已睡了好一会儿，他小心翼翼的捧着碗将水喝的精光，勉强缓解喉头的干涩。隔着铁栅门，巡视的守卫轻蔑的看了他一眼，冷哼一声走开。和他一起关进来的牢友Hickey隔着一堵墙对他咧嘴笑的一脸灿烂。

“喔，宝贝儿，你总算醒了！你之前一动不动的，我还以为你死了，真让人担心。”

“很抱歉我还活着。”Connor不动声色的回击，得到男人故作惊讶的眨眨眼。

“现在就我们两，说真的，你究竟是怎么做到的？”他看到Connor疑惑的皱眉时，不可思议的瞪着眼睛，然后冲着天花板努努嘴，眼里带着怪异的愉悦。

“就是那位，高高在上的大团长，你是怎么爬上他的床还让他念念不忘的？”  
Connor立刻寒下脸，坐回床上，宁可忍受牢房里混合着阵阵霉味和尿臭味，也不愿和这个毫无下限的祸乱分子多说一句话。对方依旧冲着他的方向喋喋不休，似乎不问到结果誓不罢休。

“为什么大团长就能碰到这种好运气？把双胞胎都一网打尽，一点念头都不留给别人！对了，你们会一起上床吗？他是同时操你们两个，还是挨个来？”

显然这个下流无耻的败类还想继续说下去，Connor却无法忍耐。刚好，放风时间到了。

Connor因为在守卫眼皮子地下殴打Hickey而被关进了隔离室，四面都是墙的狭窄房间里一点灯光都没有，鼻尖萦绕的味道除了潮湿的腐败，就只剩下死亡的味道。他被关了多久，他自己都不记得，直到引路的守卫将他带进一个陌生的房间后，他才从饥渴交加的恍惚中清醒过来。

带着端正三角帽的男人就坐在里面，除开墙壁和桌上摆放的各类奇形怪状的刑具外，男人一派闲适的模样仿佛置身家中。他看到Connor后，只是微微的点头。守卫不知道何时离开的，屋内只剩下他们两人。Connor从这诡异的氛围里，察觉了一丝山雨欲来的狂暴。

直到这时候，Connor才想起自己身上散发的味道，感到一丝窘迫。但Haytham面无表情的走了过来。在刺客面露迷茫时，忽然撩开Connor原本就破破烂烂的囚衣，食指准确的按上他锁骨下一枚暗红色的印记，这让青年如同电击一般抖了一下。

“我要收回我之前的，那一堆关于希望得到你回应的废话。”他开口，如刀锋降临，毫不留情割开Connor颤抖的血骨。他的手没有收回去，反而缠绵的抚摸着青年光滑的肌肤，从脖颈下滑，从衣缝中钻入，微凉的手掌贴上紧绷结实的小腹，仿佛在感受那快速颤动的脉络。

“我要收回之前所有的示弱。”

他的话本应引起Connor的警觉，但他太累太饿，四肢早已因为男人的抚摸而变得酸软麻木，于是，在他完全没料到的情况下，贴在衣下手掌握成拳头，以迅猛狠辣的方式击中他的腹部，让他痛苦的弯下腰，眼里带着不可置信的看着俯视他的男人。

“因为我现在终于明白，越是给你空间你就会逃得越远。只有一步步把你逼到角落，对你残忍无情一点，你才会学乖。”

“对吧，Connor？”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海参嫉妒了，康纳不好受了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及hurt/comfort，妒夫海参，捆绑，限制高潮，一丢丢的鞭打和失禁

28

行刑室里有五花八门的刑具和架子，方便对不听话的犯人做出任何足够有效的警告。Haytham选择其中最结实的一个木架，厚实粗糙的麻绳反绑住Connor的双手让他整个人悬空，高度刚好适合他的脚尖微微触碰地面。刺客一旦有所反抗，手腕处就传来如同断裂的剧痛。

末了，男人不紧不慢的绕着他走了一圈，显然对他的杰作十分满意。

“原谅我的粗暴，”他凑近，声音温柔极了，炙热的气息滑过Connor的脸颊，在青年迟疑的看过去时，他撕开还挂在他肩头的衣服，扔到角落里，淡漠的说：“你很快就会适应的。”

他选择了一条粗度合适的鞭子，放在手里掂量了下，“请放心，我的目的不在于让你痛。”接着，就如他所说的那样，粗糙的鞭子缓慢的沿着赤裸的胸膛划过，色情的挤压乳珠，然后移到小腹，最后是赤裸的双腿间青涩的阴茎。男人故意停留了，欣赏了会儿青年羞愤的神色。

这是他仅有的反抗。

下一刻，Connor瞪大了眼睛。鞭子划破空气，闪电般在他左胸留下一条深色的鞭痕。青年猛地动了动，眼前一阵晃动，嘴边的吃痛声被他用力咽下。紧接着是第二次，第三次，每次都准确无误的鞭打到同一个地方，只过了几秒，那道深深的鞭痕就肿胀起来，变成漂亮的绯红色，唯独敏感的乳尖被漏下，在痛楚中颤颤发抖。

Haytham冰冷的目光射来，却让他如同在火上焚烧。胸前火辣辣的刺痛让他脊背升起一丝隐蔽的激流，他忍不住握紧拳头，徒劳的在空中晃动着双腿。

“别急。”Haytham抬起他的下巴，给了他一个若有若无的吻，当Connor无意识回吻时，男人捏住他完好的乳头，毫不留情的用力一掐，让他嘴里飞快溢出一声痛呼，眼中带着明显的恍惚和水汽，仿佛在诘问他的冷酷。

对青年眼里的情绪毫无反应，Haytham收回那个吻，手中的鞭子再次扬起。这一次，换成了右边。安静的室内除了鞭子的抽打声，就只有青年隐忍的痛呼，他的呼吸变得沉重短促，而Haytham根本没打算停下。在其中一鞭猛地击落在他挺翘的臀部时，青年断断续续的闷哼终于化为绵长的呻吟。

很快，他周身布满交错重叠的鞭痕，尤其是胸口和腿根，只要略一触碰就一阵刺痛。委屈的眼泪几乎都被逼出眼眶，但Haytham依旧无动于衷。他靠在刺客背后，衣料毫不留情的摩擦着敏感的鞭痕，一把掐住青年的腰，来回抚摸因沾满汗珠而滑腻的腰线和臀肉，最后落到因无力而微微分开的腿间，那里，原本无精打采的阴茎早就翘了起来，显示出与主人全然不同的精神来。

“我知道你会喜欢的。”男人触碰他的耳朵，将舌尖探入耳内舔吻上面的绒毛，在青年试图转头迎合的时候，又刻意退开，留个他一个无法触碰的距离。

他无情的走开，将鞭子扔回架子，在Connor迷糊的以为一切告一段落后，冰凉的触感从火热的阴茎传来，紧接他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，男人掐住他的龟头，将一个银质指环套住因痛楚而萎靡的阴茎，直至套入根部。Haytham抬眼看了他，嘴边含着一抹淡淡的微笑。

他抚摸着Connor的脸颊，像安抚一只委屈的宠物一样，指尖挠了挠他的下巴，“喜欢这种束缚感吗？我猜也是。你漂亮的小屁股比紧闭的嘴巴更有说服力。但比起这个，我更应该给你一条贞操带，这样你就不会翘着淫荡的屁股任由别人操你了。”

他的手指骤然用力，眼里蕴含着狂躁和不甘。

“你让他操你了对吧？你让那个没心没肺的小狼崽碰了是吗？你该看看他冲我耀武扬威的模样，好像你整个人就应该属于他一般！我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但我知道你的身体有多淫荡。是你勾引了他吗？用你天真青涩的模样让他误会，让他欲罢不能？你这个淫荡的坏孩子！”

Haytham压抑着怒气，手中的动作却没停下，抚弄性器的手带着魔幻的力量，Connor羞红了脸，为他羞辱的话而愤怒，但充血的阴茎却因此而颤抖的吐出水来。他感到体内曾经被Haytham反复摩擦的深处开始叫嚣着欲望，电流一遍遍的从脊背深处传来，青年躁动不安的试图贴近一点，但只能勉强摩擦着双腿，在Haytham眼里无疑坐实了之前的话语。

他忽然叹口气，轻轻咬了青年一口，在他脸颊上留下一个口水印。

“每个人做错事都需要付出代价，他是如此，你也是。”

男人抬起他滚烫的左腿，手指划入湿热的缝隙间，轻而易举的塞进一个指头，他眉头紧皱，下一秒几乎要狂怒出声，但他只是深深的看了他一眼，擒住他微张的嘴，毫不留情的侵犯羞涩的舌头。之前被鞭打的地方反复的传来刺痛，但紧接着转为异样的燥热。男人摩擦他阴茎的手越来越快，与此同时，空虚却越来越大。

Connor怀念他近在咫尺的气息和温度，几乎是痴迷的闭上眼睛追逐男人的唇舌。他想要被紧拥，被男人顶在他小腹的巨大阴茎贯穿、填满，让疼痛和快感击垮他，就能够跟以前一样，不去思考，不去预想未来的种种可能。

他颤抖的弓起背，剧烈的激流在体内崩腾，在临门一脚时却被银环束缚，无法释放。他涨红着脸，眼泪滴落，男人的手掌按在他绯红色的伤痕上，滚烫炙热，他发出一声呜咽，难耐的吸住男人的舌头，讨好的用鼻尖蹭着他的，眼睛一眨不眨的看着对方，希冀得到他的奖励。

但男人并非为奖励而来。他又退开了。Connor无从述说他的失望，眼泪顺着脸颊留下，鼓胀的胸脯被男人换上舌头挑逗，他惧怕的退缩，但男人扣住他的腰，给了他一个无法拒绝的眼神。被掐成血红色的乳头被反复吸吮，舔弄，啃咬，变得硬挺胀大，如同一颗诱人的葡萄。Connor发出激烈短促的喘息，手腕被绳索勒的发紫。

Haytham也许注意到了，也许没有。但他一言不发的走到他身后，Connor听到布料摩擦的声音，然后是滚烫圆润的龟头缓慢又自信的挤进不断开合的入口，带着绝对的力量狠狠操进湿润的穴肉。期待许久的软肉谄媚的将性器包围，蠕动，吞噬，男人还在挤入，直到进入一个可怕的深度。Connor低垂着头，头皮发麻，几乎要害怕的尖叫，但饥渴的身体却与之相反的将男人的阴茎吞的更深。

他听到Haytham有力的喘息，就在耳后。他忽然无比渴望一个吻，但他又知道男人不肯给他，除非他满足了他。他无意识听到自己在满足的呻吟，拉长的音调，嘶哑又低沉。伴随着身后的攻击而断断续续。Haytham一边操干他，一边拉扯肿胀不堪的乳头，完全不去触碰Connor腿间的阴茎，只是来回剧烈的抽插。在青年迎合的朝后挤压臀部时，用力顶入那个紧致贪婪的小嘴，每进入到最深时，Connor不由得张开嘴，痛苦又享受的张开嘴，无意识舔咬着嘴边的手指，仿佛只有这样才不至于整个人失去神智。

不知什么时候，绳索被解开，Connor被压在墙壁上，被身后的男人反复进出。他试着动了动麻木的手指，求助的按上Haytham的手腕，却被他反手握住，探入两人的结合处，逼迫着青年抚摸因反复摩擦而胀红的肠壁。男人依旧飞快的顶入，时不时将他的手指也操了进去，被撑开的感觉让Connor无所适从的想要缩成一团，积累的越来越深厚的快感却被硬生生的逼退。

在一阵剧烈的抽插后，Haytham猛地抱住他，锋利的牙齿深深陷入他的肩膀，Connor甚至感觉不到一丝疼痛。在男人浓稠的精液喷发在体内时，他解开了束缚在青年阴茎的银环，白色的精液一股股喷射而出，淅淅沥沥的滴落声持续着，最后变成了黄色的液体。Connor抖动着双肩，逃避的别过头，紧闭上眼。

身后的男人却靠了过来，语气里带着放松后的餍足。

“没什么值得丢脸的。”他吻住Connor，带着暴君的神色，“接下去，我会让你射的更多，让你清楚的知道你是属于谁的。”


	17. 完结章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结章  
> 3p预警

寂静的夜里，Ratonhnhaké:ton陷入一阵深深浅浅的梦魇。  
繁忙的港口，船员们陆续卸下货物，鼻尖充斥着鱼腥气，他漫无目的的穿梭在人群中，直到看见一个熟悉的背影。他跟了上去，整个世界的颜色兀然灰暗、褪去，只余留那个背影，金色的花纹琉璃。他跟着那个人穿过陌生的街巷，灰白的墙壁后，金色的影子就立在那儿，忽然回过头，冲他微笑，扬起的嘴角透着戏弄。  
“我想知道你的名字，我的——”他突然不笑了，灰蓝色的眼里有火焰燃烧，“刺客。”  
他冲他伸出手，隐隐的危机感在脑海里疯狂膨胀，却无法控制的被他揽入怀里，接受对方赐予的冰冷的唇，贴上他颈上的皮肤，徘徊，估量，像毒蛇的信子，又像海妖蠢蠢欲动的手指。忽然，一阵剧痛自脖颈传来，他兀的睁大眼，眼前蒙上一片灰暗，男人虚假的温情转瞬便化为烟云。  
他忽然惊醒，身下是柔软洁白的床铺。Ratonhnhaké:ton试图起身，身体却迟迟不听使唤。耳边隐隐能捕捉到有节奏的钟摆声，他环顾着陌生的房间，视线落在方桌上唯一的一盏油灯。他没有听到任何徘徊的脚步声，以及，门没有锁，Ratonhnhaké:ton注意到这一点，同时意识到他的弯刀，匕首和弓箭都被收走了。  
他如一只大猫般，光脚无声的踩在柔软的地毯上，房间外是一个同样安静的走廊，转过弯，空旷寂静的客厅摆着干净整齐的餐桌和椅子，正中位置的钟刚走过十二点。Ratonhnhaké:ton盯着它看了会儿，直到一只迷途的雀鸟扇着翅膀停在窗前，探进一个头，黑色的眼睛好奇的和他对视，下一秒，原本寂静无声的楼上忽然传来一声细微的声响，让它受惊的缩回脑袋，立刻飞走了。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton沿着楼梯爬上了二楼，黑暗中，只有月光带路。他走到最顶端的房间门前，手放在刻着精美花纹的手把上。  
门依旧没有锁。  
深吸口气，土著勇士放过几乎要被他咬破的下唇，克制着滔天怒火扭开手把，将屋内的情景收入眼底。  
他那矜持又冷淡的双胞胎哥哥，总是在他亲近下默不吭声、逆来顺受的刺客导师，此时伏跪在床上，被身后男人操弄的发出放荡的呻吟，他总是隐忍安静的眼里不断溢出透明的泪水，饱满的深色嘴唇被咬的红肿不堪，他紧致结实的腰伴随着身后的挺动而有力的摇动，脸上满是迷乱被动的神色。  
直到Haytham忽然抬起他的下巴，他才忽然意识到屋内多了一个人，羞耻的红晕迅速爬上他的脸颊，他发出挣扎的呜咽，手脚并用试图朝前逃离禁锢，却被男人居高临下压住腰肢，猛地朝后按去。  
那一定让他爽极了。Ratonhnhaké:ton淡漠的想着，因为Connor很快遗忘了他，被Haytham放肆的唇舌堵住他高昂的满足声，翘的高高的阴茎在无人触碰的情况下痉挛着射出来，释放后的无力令他软软的躺倒在床上，Haytham顺势俯身，在他光滑的背部留下细密的吻。  
分明是的故意，Haytham露出才发现他出现的惊讶的模样，慢吞吞的撑起身，毫不在意的轻抚Connor柔软的黑发。  
“你抓我来就为了让我看这个？”Ratonhnhaké:ton顿了下，试图让自己听起来没那么“性致高昂”。“我之前告诉你那件事，你就如此回报我？似乎你并没有明白我的意思。”  
“没搞明白的是你。”Haytham漫不经心的样子看起来十分碍眼，“你和他滚上床了就意味心意相通吧？真可爱。但是Connor——”他亲昵的叫着这个名字，笑容有些意味深长，“他是个坏孩子，谁操的他舒服，他就是谁的，难道你不算短暂的享乐中没能发现吗？至于之前……我得承认我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，但我现在很清醒，你和他原本就不同，而我要的就是他。我相信你也看明白了，比起你，他更离不开我，这才是你应该明白的事实。”  
他下了结论，洋洋得意。  
“与其强求你不该得的玩具，不如做个好弟弟，留点空间给他怎么样？这里可是私人领域。况且，我不记得我有锁住你。”他转而说道，性爱后的慵懒让他不如梦境之中那般紧绷和危险，但语气中忽然而至的冷淡却显而易见。“你可以随时离开。”  
屋内霎时陷入令人窒息的死寂。  
直到一丝微弱的轻哼声引起两人的注意，Connor从短暂的昏迷中苏醒，缓慢抬起头，精准无误的落入双生弟弟波澜不惊的金色瞳孔深处，从中能将他赤身裸体，精液和汗水打湿了腹部和腿根一大片的淫乱模样看的分明。更可怕的是Haytham分量不小的阴茎依旧硬邦邦的停在敏感的甬道深处，彰显着无法忽视的存在感。羞耻感在他头顶爆发出火星，他霎时头晕眼花，眼睛落在地上某个地方，抬不起头。如果他此刻能发现什么缝隙能让他钻进去的话，他会立刻毫不犹豫的躲进去一辈子。  
但那是不可能的。  
Haytham边抚摸着他的腰，一边舔上他的唇和下巴，Connor闭着眼睛承受着，试图不去想双生弟弟投注在身上的视线包含着多少含义，光是想到这个就令他紧张到全身颤抖。  
男人忽然长叹口气，用三人都能听到的音量，挺腰不怀好意的撞了他一下。本来快抽出的阴茎再次挤开软肉，开疆拓土。  
“你夹疼我了。”  
Connor难堪的别开脸，任由他的呼吸打在脸颊，他听到门开启的声音，耳边男人的呼吸忽然加重，他不敢睁开眼睛，心跳如鼓。直到漫长的几秒似乎永恒成一个世纪，门被轻轻合上，Connor既害怕又隐隐失落的睁开眼睛。眼前，高大的双生弟弟睨着他，似乎透过他的骨肉看至堕落的灵魂。  
“不走了吗？”耳边的声音如同来自深渊的恶魔。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton仿佛没有听到般抚摸上Connor的耳朵，然后是柔顺的黑发，最后停留在颈后。  
“我若是走了，哥哥会难过的。”他的声音混合着激流的热情，眼中交织着青铜和玛瑙，正如一只锁定敌人的美洲狮。Connor猛地颤抖了一下， 如同被毒蛇咬了一口，而毒液是致命的春药。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton试图让自己不去怀疑Haytham那所谓“敬佩的神色”用意何在，尤其男人用心险恶的故意当着他面抽出湿漉的阴茎，就为欣赏他不满和隐隐欲动的神色。他显然用某种奇妙的方法给Connor下了魔咒，唆使他破天荒的主动在自己靠近时，用带着茧子的手指灵巧的解开他的裤子。他再次无意识的咬住下唇，手虚虚的放在Connor的脑后，带着一丝雀跃的催促。他过分沉迷于双生哥哥富有激情和诱惑力的面孔，忽略了身后的威胁。  
当Haytham温暖的身躯贴近，有力的环住他的腰，他很难去忽略逡巡在脖颈边炙热的呼吸和游走在胸前和腰腹挑逗的手指。若有人能轻易窥探他隐秘的内心，Haytham绝对算其中之一，他甚至不需要过多手段就能邀他共享愉悦。但Ratonhnhaké:ton的心思更多依旧停留在Connor身上，他愚笨紧张的哥哥显然陷入某种自我厌恶的循环中迟迟解不开他的腰带。  
身后忽然探出的手盖住他微颤的手腕，引导他平稳的找到暗扣。正如Ratonhnhaké:ton所期待的那样，厚重的皮毛褪去，Connor被勃起的阴茎弹到脸颊，他因此飞快露出的惊疑不定和羞耻神色让Ratonhnhaké:ton不由自主拽紧了他的头发。  
Haytham的呼吸就在耳边，跟着他一同骤然加重，证据是男人忽的贴近，迫使他接受一个狂乱的吻。他以为Haytham会说什么，但什么也没有，但他被捏的很疼的下巴足够说明很多事。  
在心里扳回一局的Ratonhnhaké:ton仰着头主动加深这个吻，如同他们曾经还处于幼稚的试探阶段时总会做的那样，充满着你退我进，交锋与暗示。直到Connor在他意料之外的，怯怯的用口含着住他的，这比一切都来的管用。他迅速双腿发软，瘫靠在Haytham胸前，万分狼狈的在交缠的唇舌间吐露出懊恼的叹息。  
男人因此而泄出几许笑声，但他全都听不见。Connor的舌头邪恶极了，简直能把他的灵魂都吸出来。他不记得他们在大海间纠缠的短暂时光里他曾对他做过这个，绝对没有。他因此嫉妒的喉头发酸，牙齿追随着口中侵入者的舌尖，在他躲闪不及时咬下一道小口子。  
铁锈的味道令他血液沸腾，他猛地拽紧Connor的头发，迫使他加快吞吐的动作，待Haytham终于放开他时，他首先想到的是欣赏自己巨大的阴茎在Connor红润唇间出没的样子，对Haytham沿着他股缝探入一指时根本毫无反应。待他意识到时，Haytham正咬着他敏感的耳朵，三根手指飞快的进出着湿滑的入口。  
掉进陷阱的感觉让他汗毛都竖了起来。  
“你——”他没能说下去，男人利落的抽出手指，掐住他的腰，正如他压住Connor脖颈的力道一般，坚挺的肉棒顶开黏腻的肉缝，毫不客气的一插到底。  
被这突如其来的酸胀感击中，他猛地撑住床沿才没有倒下去，而身后的攻击来势凶猛，在试探出Ratonhnhaké:ton的底线后，Haytham不再犹豫，厚颜无耻的飞快抽插起来，每次都竭力进入，顶撞着青年不断朝前，好几次让Connor发出被噎到的干呕声。  
“混蛋！”一阵阵激流自脊背处传来，Ratonhnhaké:ton几乎控制不住自己的声音，手拽紧床单，眼里尽是迷乱，“你，你停下……啊……”  
“抱歉，我可没答应这件事。每个人做错事都需要付出代价，之前是他，现在轮到你了。”圣殿骑士闲闲的回应，将被操弄的四肢发软的Ratonhnhaké:ton挤上床，抬起他的一条腿更方便他的进攻。在注意到Connor看来的眼神时，忽然嘴角一勾，在青年敏感的腰用力揉弄了下，轻而易举的令他瘫软的覆在Connor身上。  
Haytham从喉咙里咕哝了句什么，十有八九跟讽刺相关。按住Ratonhnhaké:ton乱动的腰，马力十足的操弄起来。感到形势已无回转余地的土著勇士脸上染上绯红，羞怒的冲着正盯着他们看得Connor怒吼：“都怪你这个淫荡的家伙！”  
但在注意到Connor微红的双唇和略委屈的眼睛后，Ratonhnhaké:ton暴躁的低头，眼中火花四射，舔吻上去的动作却像小狼一样温柔。  
看看他都做了什么？  
Haytham看着他们的交缠，居然有了一丝隐隐的罪恶感。但这种感觉总是稍纵即逝。在掐住Ratonhnhaké:ton柔软的乳珠故意逼他发出舒服的声音后，男人得意的一口咬住他的肩，将坚硬如铁的性器钉到最深处，放肆的射了出来。但Ratonhnhaké:ton还没有，他含住Connor的唇，滚烫的阴茎和Connor的抵在一起，快速的扭动纠缠，Connor被他弄的眼角湿润，尤其在注意到Haytham饶有兴致的目光时，脸上飞快充血，短时间内是很难消退了。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton最后抱紧他射在彼此小腹间，双生弟弟发出满足的咕噜声，像一只吃饱喝足的大猫蹭着他的下巴。Connor浑身是汗，闭着眼睛微微喘息。在发觉头顶的光线被遮住，露出Haytham那张英俊且神色莫辨的脸，他微微蠕动的嘴唇，感到一阵口干舌燥。  
男人低头吻在额头上，轻而易举的和柔软的羽毛垫子、丝绸床单还有散发着神秘熏香的挂毯联系在一起，浓浓的睡意扑面而来。  
或许，Haytham真的对他下了某种魔咒。  
而在陷入彻底的睡梦前，Ratonhnhaké:ton抬眼飞速的投来一瞥，和男人的目光交锋。

 

THE END


	18. Aye，Captain！（番外3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham急需要一条船，但船长很糟糕，非常，非常糟糕。

显然教团的那群家伙被官僚病传染了，行动效率可以用迟缓来形容。这导致Haytham接到消息的时候，已经迟了整整三天。他必须要在九月底抵达伦敦，而现在面临一个问题。  
“没有船了。”  
年轻的随从看起来比Haytham更焦急。  
“您说没有船了是什么意思？我早早定好了船！”  
“很遗憾，那艘‘迎宾号’被海盗伏击，残骸还飘在加勒比海上，如果你想等它的话保守估计也就二十年。”  
随从涨红了脸，似乎还想要理论一番，Haytham按住他的肩，示意他冷静些。看向淡然自若的港务长，微俯下身，平和说：“一定有办法的，对吗？”按在木桌的手掌离开，留下一袋钱币。  
“啊——”之前还一脸不耐的港务长扬起他少的可怜的眉毛，脸上浮现一个做作的恍然大悟，“我忽然想起，确实有这么一艘船，不过是私人的，偶尔会贩卖些新鲜的海鱼、椰子和蔗糖。她常常往返于这两地，我相信多加两张床铺十分容易。”  
于是第二天清晨，Haytham在太阳刚刚从海平面露出一点微红的时候，抵达目的地。孤单平静的港口，一艘船立在水边，干净雪白的船帆亮的惊人。  
这艘船看起来非常熟悉。  
鹰形的破浪神像在蓝色的水光下闪闪发光，金色船甲的背后，戴着黑色三角帽的船长赫然立于甲板之上，微微勾起的嘴角挑衅十足。他身后探出一个男人的头，标志性的卷发看起来十分熟悉。   
“那不是Kenway先生吗？”  
“早上好，Faulkner大副。”  
Haytham冲他点头致意，余光瞥到Ratonhnhaké:ton不客气的背过身，走到船舵边，挺拔的背影睥睨着所有人。一阵海风拂过，他头饰上的片片鹰羽被吹动着调皮的立了起来。

<<

出于某种难以言明的原因，Haytham自登船后就窝在属于他的船舱里，直到某个时候，一阵喧闹声将他自沉思中惊醒。面前摊开的日记上只有最开始写的一句话，桌边的晚餐——干面包夹熏肉和奶酪——已经冷了。舷窗外能看到暗无边际的黑暗和密集的繁星，而不知道在进行什么庆祝活动的船舱尽头持续传来船员们兴奋的欢呼。  
Haytham有点好奇，但他最终还是就着啤酒吃了半片面包，说服自己静下心把日记的空白部分补全。也许回忆总能让人安静，他想起临行前Connor的样子，眼神顺着手中的笔看到窗外的夜色，再次陷入沉思。  
也许过了好一会儿，等Haytham意识到的时候，蜡烛已经燃尽，整个船舱静谧无声。  
也许他该出去走走。不过是为了透透气而已。  
只是在楼梯口处，三五个明显喝醉的船员像咸鱼一样瘫软在地上或者攀在木桶上，睡得正香。  
尽力不踩到他们的手或者脚，Haytham有惊无险的走到甲板上，奇怪的发现掌舵的居然是一个陌生的船员。  
他却认识Haytham，热情的和他打招呼。  
Haytham下意识环顾四周。  
“Faulkner大副呢？”  
“他被灌醉了。”当然了，这么多人都醉了，热情的Faulkner先生自然不会是例外。Haytham盯着平静的海面，沉默了会儿，还是没忍住询问：“你们船长呢？”  
“啊哈哈，他喝的最多，这会儿应该已经呼呼大睡了。”  
Haytham的视线不由得停在房门紧闭的船长室，好奇的问出心底的疑问：“今天有什么特别的事吗？”  
没想到这位船员朝他露出疑惑的表情。  
“今天是船长的生日，他没告诉您吗？”

<<

在下一个海浪拍击船侧时，门被一阵大力打开，门后的主人显然因为这突然的打扰而怒气不小。即使隔着一条门缝，冲天的酒气依旧扑面而来。在看到是Haytham后，他冷哼一声就转过身，全当他不存在。  
至少没有吃闭门羹，Haytham也就毫不避讳的走了进去，注意到挂在墙上挂毯上的刺客徽记时，眉头微皱，轻轻替他关上门。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton一定喝了不少，证据是他脚步虚浮的摸到堆满各类羊皮纸和航海图的桌上试图翻找什么，羽毛笔、几封信和指南针被他挤到桌下发出噼里啪啦的声音，等他终于够到一个造型夸张的锡壶后，眉毛扬了扬，揭开盖子就往嘴里灌。  
“你已经喝的够多了。”Haytham原本立在原地，忍不住走过去抢过他的瓶子，还挺沉。  
“混蛋——”Ratonhnhaké:ton涨红着脸，敞开的胸膛热乎乎的散发着滚烫的热气，他顿了顿，似乎在努力辨认Haytham，然后他再次认出了他，脸立马垮下去，试图夺回他的玩具。  
“离我远点！”  
Haytham不理会他的恶言恶语，把酒壶放在身后，开始努力在足够宽敞的船长室里寻找另外可以解酒的东西。但，这挺难的。  
皱着眉头从散乱堆在角落延伸至床下的也许是衣服的东西，慢慢看向右边方桌上精致的船模型，Haytham愣了愣，猛然意识到这竟然是寒鸦号。就在这时，身后传来一阵跌跌撞撞的脚步声，Haytham在心底叹口气，时机恰好的微一侧身，躲开了Ratonhnhaké:ton幼稚的攻击，无动于衷的看着他扑倒在地，像只扭断脚的鸭子在深红色的地毯上瞎扑腾。  
也许这不是个好主意。Haytham觉得某种名为Ratonhnhaké:ton的火焰即将在灵魂深处被点燃。他踏上甲板时，刚好一颗流星划过天空。十有八九没什么好事，他暗忖。  
Haytham返回时，手里端着唯一能找到的——一壶腥膻的羊奶。他甚至懒得去问为什么船上会有这玩意儿。  
醉鬼表现的极不配合，在Haytham短暂的把他搀扶到床上到转身去取羊奶的过程里，Ratonhnhaké:ton把他的披风整个扯了下来，他绝对听到了“撕拉”一声，这意味着他后面得去找个裁缝，或者，对所有船员解释为什么他们船长被扔到了海里。因为这个狼崽子已经不满足于缠着他的披风用牙齿撕咬出好几个洞来，转而从背后攀住他的肩，滚烫的酒气喷吐在耳边，嘴里呢喃着一个彼此都十分熟悉的名字。  
这恰好是Haytham无法忍受的。不管从哪方面来讲。  
他用上之前就发现的扔在床脚的一根皮带，把他的手腕紧紧绑在床头柱，在Ratonhnhaké:ton不断试图翻腾的弓起背，嘴里用各种脏话慰问了Haytham大概五十遍后，Haytham掐着他的下巴，将杯沿靠上去。  
“喝下去。”  
Ratonhnhaké:ton睁开浑浊的眼睛，翻了个白眼，忽然咧开嘴。Haytham心中警铃大作，但还是太迟了。  
木质酒杯被打翻在床，乳白的液体沿着他的脖颈流到胸膛，棕色的胸脯伴随着他嚣张的大笑不断摇晃，几乎闪瞎了Haytham的眼睛。  
一旦和Ratonhnhaké:ton待在一起超过十分钟，就会令Haytham开始怀疑自己做这些事的意义何在。  
Haytham干脆扔掉杯子，手情不自禁的抚摸上青年光滑迷人的肌肤，深褐色的乳头在陌生的刺激下微微挺立，立刻吸引了他的全部目光。  
或许也不全无意义，至少，他应该要让Ratonhnhaké:ton为之前骂过他的话付出一点代价。他刚刚是怎么说来着？吸男人屌的臭婊子？  
Ratonhnhaké:ton看着头顶的手腕，一时有些不在状况，随即他动了动，渐渐意识到什么，恶狠狠的回瞪他。  
那眼神棒极了。  
Haytham抚弄他的乳尖，在Ratonhnhaké:ton火辣辣的目光下，将它含进嘴里，牙齿用上了力。那估计很疼，因为狼崽剧烈的弹动了一下，比起之前醉醺醺、目光无神的样子，多了一分隐藏的期待和悸动。  
Haytham自然很清楚这点，他给了狼崽一个意味深长的眼神，继续——如他所愿的——舔弄、啃咬已经硬成小石头的乳头，灵活的舌头卷住它颜色较淡的乳晕，吸得咂咂有声。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton呼吸渐渐急促，紧贴着床单的后腰暗示性的朝前有节奏的摆动，在Haytham终于将手按在他鼓囊囊的下体时，狼崽动情的发出压抑的低音。  
Haytham的吻沿着胸口移到脖颈，Ratonhnhaké:ton侧开脸，有意无意的留给他进攻的空间。Haytham把握住了，唇的温度变得滚烫，越来越接近唇下流连不去的肌肤。他长久以来总以为Ratonhnhaké:ton会是咸腥的，如自由的海风，如野地里厮杀的野兽，美妙却无法接近，但他其实也是甜蜜的，全是海盐被提炼后的芬芳，陈木和酿酒是他，那一望无际的原野、无法窥见的夜空也是他。

<<

海浪不知何时变得狂野起来，偶尔冲刷上空无一人的甲板，代为掌舵的水手看了眼天空跃动的星辰，用力握紧了船舵。  
船长室里，逼仄的空间原本就容不下两个强势霸道的船长，于是在这场纯男性的争夺战里，必须有一人胜出。脑袋清醒的Haytham很容易占了上风。Ratonhnhaké:ton头靠着他的肩，泄愤的在最近的地方——光裸的宽肩——留下一个牙印，男人不快的掐过他的下巴，形状优美的唇自然的贴了过去。  
当他放过Ratonhnhaké:ton时，狼崽的嘴唇已经红肿的不像话。Haytham的手每移到一处，都能激起一阵热情的战栗。Ratonhnhaké:ton粗喘着在Haytham依旧半挂在腰上的外套摩擦自己，肿胀的阴茎顶端不断流出透明的液体，但总是差那么一点。他难耐的发出轻哼，无奈双手依旧被绑的结结实实，只是从前面移到了身后。  
他咬牙嘟哝了什么，Haytham一把掐住他两片肉臀，往不知足的淫穴再探入一指，让狼崽呜咽起来，湿漉漉的额头猛地撞到Haytham的颈窝。  
Haytham显然也忍到极限了，咬了一口Ratonhnhaké:ton柔软的唇瓣，尽量表现的不那么猴急的脱掉衬衣，在解开裤子的过程中艰难的忍受浑身滚烫的青年毫无节制的骚扰，他严厉的一掌拍在对方挺翘的臀肉上，发出不小的声响。飞快解开裤头后，让早已坚硬如铁的阴茎弹出来，在Ratonhnhaké:ton湿滑柔软的会阴处用力磨蹭。  
“自己坐上来。”  
Ratonhnhaké:ton不可置信的瞪着他，金色的瞳孔看起来纯净美好，完全看不出他的主人正光裸着坐在男人的身上，急切又热情的扭动起腰只为早点释放出来。  
“我——”他的声音低哑到近乎无声，“我才不——啊！”  
“啪！”  
又是一下，Ratonhnhaké:ton浑身烫的几乎冒出蒸汽，男人毫不留情的力道在臀肉上留下火辣辣的印记。  
将Haytham眼里的势在必得看的清清楚楚，Ratonhnhaké:ton紧咬住唇，纠结着抬起腰，尝试着将粗大的肉棒纳入体内。  
Haytham没想到他真的做了，眉头一挑，忍不住笑出来。但他很快被狼崽始终不得要领的动作折磨的双腿微颤，血液飞速流动，他能感觉到阴茎敏感的柱头每次都和湿滑柔软的入口擦肩而过，却始终无法进入。  
他眉头皱了起来，呼吸开始变得急促。他开始怀疑这是Ratonhnhaké:ton小混蛋故意的了。但狼崽脸上的汗告诉他，Ratonhnhaké:ton比他更急切。  
不忍心再欺负他，也不在打算继续考验自己的耐性，Haytham掐住他的腰，对准挺立的凶器，猛力将他压下，坚硬的肉柱无比契合的嵌入湿淋淋的穴口，整根没入。Ratonhnhaké:ton猝不及防，在巨大的刺激下发出小兽一般的呻吟，弓着背几乎到了极限，穴肉猛地收缩，咬紧粗大的肉柱，无人抚慰的阴茎抽搐着射了出来，将两人的小腹弄得湿乎乎的。  
Haytham被他吸得呼吸一滞，手指掐住他丰满的臀肉，难以自抑的将瘫软的狼崽微微抬起，再用力压下，小腹跟着相对向上，阴茎无情挤开紧致敏感的肠壁，在因高潮不断抽搐着的肉洞中用力顶入，逼的狼崽发出难以承受的惊叫。  
Haytham不得不用唇堵上他的嘴才能避免被好奇的船员们围观。  
猩红的软毛毯被踢翻到地上，然后是颜色鲜艳的软枕，木质床铺不断发出激烈的响声，“啪”的一声，灯被撞翻在地，屋内霎时陷入黑暗，只余唯一的舷窗投进一缕难得的月光。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton趴在床沿，被Haytham从身后插入，他的手已经被解开，但依旧如同被束缚般无助的攀在床头的雕花木头上，伴随着身后的撞击不断的掐紧又松开。他又射了一次，但Haytham依旧不肯放过他。  
再一次顶进最深处后，Haytham掐住他的腰，将他翻过来，炙热的气息贴近，Ratonhnhaké:ton欣喜的张开嘴接受男人毫无章法的热吻，体内的肉棒再次猛烈抽动起来。Haytham短促的深吸口气，感觉狼崽高温的甬道几乎将他融化，跟别提每当他进入到深处时那不断收缩咬紧的肠壁。  
狼崽在他密集的进攻下挣扎着再次达到高潮，猛地抱住他的肩，嘴里叫出他的名字。  
这竟然比什么都要管用。  
Haytham咬住他的肩，深深的一个撞击后，任由自己释放在他体内。  
在欲望逐渐平息的黑暗里，haytham在他耳边烙下一个吻，迟疑了会儿还是开口，带着歉意：“很抱歉，我忘记了……”  
良久没有任何回应，只有两人逐渐平稳的呼吸声。Haytham在以为他不会回应时，狼崽忽然环住他的肩，低声说：“本来就没什么人知道，肯定是哥哥——”他顿了顿，清了下嗓子，忽然有些赧然，“告诉大副的。真无聊。”他嘴上这么说，脸却瞥到一边，嘴角扬起一个隐蔽的弧度。  
Haytham暗自叹口气，贴近他耳边。  
“生日快乐。”

 

<<

第二天，风清气朗，天空一片蔚蓝，连一朵云都看不到。  
Haytham站在临时船长身边，负着手，神情严肃又专注。Faulkner大副好奇的四处打量，依旧没有看到船长的身影，但直觉告诉他和Kenway先生有关。  
“啊，”Haytham注意到他的目光，解释道：“他还醉着，考虑到我们的安全和航向的准确度，我认为他在床上休息更有用。他看到对方理解的点点头后，收回目光，嘴角笑容未减。  
这趟旅程想必会变得异常有趣。

THE END


End file.
